Illa Lupus
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Things just haven't been the same since my sister moved back to Forks. I thought we could become close, but as soon as Edward came along that idea went down the drain. Now she is destroying everything I had with Jacob, my dad and everyone. She ruined everything. What more can she possibly take away from me? M for reason. Jacob/OC.
1. Don't Cry For Pain

**~ ILLA LUPUS ~**

**Hey everyone and welcome to my new story. If you're new to my work then welcome, but if you've read some of my other stuff then I see we meet again. The title is in another language and it's up to you to find out what it means. There's a prize for anyone who figures it out – okay maybe not, but hey, at least you'll know what it means. So yes this is a Jacob/OC story and I hope you enjoy.**

**This story is rated M due to strong language, possible lemon later on and some pretty depressing drama happening so if you get upset I'm sorry, but I have warned you. Also a warning to Bella lovers (I don't understand you – sorry) but Bella isn't exactly miss nice that Stephenie Meyer makes her out to be (unsuccessfully) so please don't moan or I'll be having words with you. If you don't read I don't care, but there are people who enjoy my work so I will keep writing no matter what. **

**I do not own Twilight or anything of SM's characters. This plot and my OC is mine. No money is being made out of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"_It's not working out Charlie." Renee snapped as she picked up a crying Bella and her suitcase off the floor by the door. _

"_W-what?" Charlie sobbed as he watched his wife prepared to leave._

"_Thing's aren't working out here in Forks." She explained. "I feel like I'm caged under clouds and I just can't stay here any longer and I'm taking Bella with me." _

"_What about Tina?" Charlie asked looking over to the cradle where their new born daughter slept. Could Renee just be having postnatal depression or something? Why couldn't they work things out? _

"_That kid can stay here with you, I just want out." Renee cried before opening the front door, walking out and slamming it behind her. The slam of the door would echo in their heads for eternity._

* * *

**Don't Cry For Pain**

I jolted awake as if waking from a forgotten nightmare. A cold sweat beginning to form on my brow and a let out a gasp of air as I looked around my small familiar room; my old bigger room given up to make Bella feel more at home. I had to give up a lot when she came to live with us. I actually thought when she threw that fit a few months ago that I was rid of her, but no. As soon as she falls down some stairs at a hotel she comes running back to her freak of a boyfriend Edward.

I always knew I inherited the brains.

A little light seeped through my closed curtains and I brushed my dark hair out of my face and sat up in my bed before yawning. It then clicked in my head that I had something important to remember today: Bella's birthday.

She insisted that we didn't get her anything and that was fine with me but dad and Renee insisted. I had to spend MY money on a gift that she wouldn't appreciate. Half the time she didn't know I existed. Ever since she had moved back I had been trying to form a bond with her and for a while it seemed to be working, but then Cullen just had to get in the way. I hated that creep. I always knew him as the guy who took my sister away – literally.

I reached down and pulled Bella's present and card out from under my bed and got up to quickly get dressed in my usual jeans and shirt. I ran a brush through my tangled wavy hair and slowly opened my bedroom door.

Dad was just coming up the stairs as I walked out and he held her new camera in his hands with a grin on his face.

"Morning T." He said ruffling my hair. I giggled and swatted his hands away before following him to Bella's closed door.

I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face as dad opened her door. She sat up in her bed as we entered and gave us a disgruntled look.

"I thought we agreed no presents." She scolded. Well excuse us for caring…

"Well the one from isn't wrapped," dad explained. "So it doesn't count." He handed her the camera with a little pink bow on it and Bella took it off him, examining it in her hands before nodded approvingly.

"That's actually great, thanks Char – err dad." She said.

I hated how she corrected herself like that all the time. Sure I called my mom by her name but that's because she never wanted anything to do with me. I didn't care though. I was happy here with my dad and I guess it's just Renee's loss that she never saw her own youngest daughter grow up. I don't understand what problem she has with me. She never calls me or asks if I'm okay and had no contact with me what so ever. Bella occasionally came up for the summer when we were young and we would have a lot of fun together, but soon Bella demanded that dad vacation with her instead so I got ditched and left in the care of Billy and my best friend Jacob while they went off together. I felt like I was missing some big picture. Did I do something really naughty as a baby that Renee and Bella couldn't stand me? I couldn't think of anything. It made me sad that I had missed so much with them but I guess you can't miss what you never had.

"Here." I said handing Bella my gift. She wrinkled her nose at it and all but snatched it off me before tearing the wrapping paper off. I sighed knowing that was the best reaction I could get off her. She was so distant from me; in fact she seemed distant from the world in general.

She looked down at the little scrap book I had made for her giving away no emotion.

"I thought it would be great to put pictures in seen as this is your last year here." I said feeling the need to explain myself for some reason. I was always walking on egg shells with my sister.

"I can't believe my little girl is eighteen." Dad said. I rolled my eyes. Dad was freaking over my sixteenth in November so I could only imagine how hard it was for him that Bella was technically a legal adult now.

"Eighteen is not that old." Bella whined.

I smirked as I exaggerated looking through her hair like I'd seen something.

"You know you have a grey hair?" I teased not thinking she'd take it seriously.

"No way." She yelped before dashing into a standing position and looking in her mirror. What was with the sudden panic?

She glared at her reflection when she realised I was only joking and I ran out quickly before she could start on me. I could hear dad laughing as I ran downstairs.

I made my way into the kitchen and quickly made myself some toast hoping that maybe I could walk to school today – it beat sitting in the car with my sister. I ate quickly – maybe a bit too quickly – and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth.

By the time I got back down stairs Bella was already preparing to leave and dad caught me before I could escape out the back door.

"Bella not giving you a lift?" Dad asked. He was so keen for us to become really close and I honestly couldn't blame him, but Bella just didn't want to know and I hated how that always got blamed on me. It pained me so much that we couldn't be what everyone expected us to be; what I wanted us to be.

I sighed and turned back around and followed Bella outside before climbing into her old beat up truck. I really didn't understand how this old thing was still running, but I suppose if Jacob repaired it then this thing would still be working for another fifty years.

Bella climbed in without a word and started the pathetic sounding engine and pulled out onto the road. The drive was spent in awkward silence and I desperately raked my brain for something to say without looking like more of a freak.

"So…" I started. "How does it feel to be eighteen?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "Older." She answered simply.

No shit.

Bella pulled up by the school and parked the car and all but jumping out when she saw Cullen leaning against his expensive Volvo with his annoying little sister Alice who was, safe to say, more weird than me.

"Happy birthday." I heard the little pixie shriek at her and I watched from far away at how Bella cringed.

I continued to watch them longingly as I leaned against her truck and sighed at how lucky Bella was. I was ashamed to admit that I was rather jealous at how easy Bella seemed to have it around here. I've lived here all my life and the only friends I have were Jacob, Quil and Embry who all lived in La Push. As soon as Bella moved here I expected her to be out casted like me, but everyone just swarmed all around her and all wanted her attention. I was stunned. Even the Cullens wanted a piece of her which was even stranger. What vibe did she give off that just made people gravitate towards her and what vibe did I give off that made people repel away from me? The world was a weird place.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I gasped before turning around to see none other than Jacob stood there.

"Jacob." I shrieked and ran up to him before we hugged each other tightly. My heartbeat immediately picked up and I could feel myself blushing. I wish my body didn't react to him like this; I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Hey there little kitty, how've you been." He asked placing me down. I only saw him yesterday, but it seems he grew at least another few inches during the night. I knew boys had last minute growth spurts but this was unbelievable.

"Great what about you?" I replied a little breathless from our embrace.

He smirked. "I'm fine. I was just here to wish Bella a happy birthday and give her the gift I got her."

My face dropped. Bella this Bella that. It was like I couldn't get away from her name. Not that I opposed to Jacob getting my sister a gift, but when was the last time Bella actually spoke to him? Oh yeah! The day Jacob and I were at the beach together and she came over and took him away, trying to get information about the Cullens. I remember when she first became obsessed with them. She wouldn't stop asking me about them. I didn't know anything; they always kept to themselves.

"S-sure, she's just over there." I said pointing her out where she was stood with Edward and Alice.

"Thanks Tina, I'll see you soon." He said and walked over to where Bella was.

As soon as Edward and Alice saw him they went their own way leaving Jacob and Bella alone which I wasn't too happy about. I sighed wondering why Jake never noticed me. We had been best friends since we were babies, but now I wanted more. Yes, I did indeed have a crush on Jacob Black. I had since I was thirteen years old.

I watched as Bella accepted his dream catcher gift without any complaint and they laughed together before hugging each other goodbye.

I looked towards the school building as the bell rang and sighed as I began to make my way inside. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**How was that first chapter? I will try and update soon, but I've been quite busy lately. Everyone just seems to want something to do with me lately. Until then please feel free to leave a review and let me know your opinion. See you soon!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. Spitfire

**Hey everyone! I can't believe that this story has sparked such a reaction so thank you so much for all of the reviews. Sorry if I couldn't reply to all of them, but I do always read them all carefully and take on bored any advice you have to offer to make my stories better for everyone. You guys are amazing and are what give me my muse. Also thank you to any people who have added this story to favourites and alerts. It really advertises my work so you guys rock!**

**Twilight? Pretty sure I don't own that shit…**

* * *

**2. Spitfire**

Ah you gotta love school. It's boring and full of the usual sluts, attention seekers, womanizers and all that crap. Where do I fit into this lovely picture though I hear you ask? Everyone school has someone like me. I'm the special one that's just too cool for friends. I guess you could say I'm the wannabe; the nobody that everyone sees as a waste of oxygen. I didn't care though. It was just school and I didn't have to live up to everyone's expectations. I had my true friends in La Push.

I was the weird average girl that no one thought existed.

I hated school. I had no academic skills at all and was pretty much in the bottom class for everything except for any classes that involved doing something creative. I worked better with my hands rather than with my brain. Of course this made Bella and I clash even more in personalities. She was in the top class for everything and was especially good at English and reading. Reading was good and all, but I just wanted to get out there and explore the things that were described in books.

I sighed as I looked over at my sister sat there laughing with Alice and Edward. Anyone would have thought that she would make sure I was alright; it's what I would've done. She used to have a lot more friends, but she ditched them to go and sit over with the Cullens. I could tell they were disgruntled by the whole situation, but that stupid Mike kid was still hopeful.

To be honest I think lunch was my favourite time of day. Despite sitting here on my own, picking at the dodgy cafeteria food, it gave me a chance to just sit there and watch people. I loved to read into what they were doing and understand what made different people tick. Sure it sounded noisy, but that's not how I viewed it at all. I just loved to watch the world if that makes any sense.

I chewed my slimy pasta slowly as I watched the way Edward looked at my sister. Despite how much I disliked the guy, he was pretty good with my sister and did seem to general care about her. Maybe I should make more effort to get to know the guy, seen as it was obvious he was going to be sticking around for a long time. I could at least do that for Bella – not that she cared or would do the same for me.

"Staring at people again?" Some junior kid said to me as they walked past. "God, she's such a freak."

I wrinkled my nose and had to remind myself that there were more good people in the world than bad. Stupid people with working voice boxes just seemed louder and stood out more just because they're annoying. Like a stupid itch on your back that you couldn't reach. If you just ignored it then it will get bored and go away.

The bell rang and I didn't hesitate in throwing my half eaten food away. I would just have to pig out at Jacob's tonight seen as Charlie had no food in because Bella forgot to go shopping while she was too busy hanging out with Cullen. I lived more at Billy's place than I did in my own house. I just strolled right in, ate all their food and left a mess everywhere. They didn't mind though. At least I hope they don't…

The afternoon just passed by like any other school day: boring. I really need to come up with better ways to describe school. I felt really bad seen as some people would die for an education in other countries, but teachers could at least put in a bit of effort to make they're subject more interesting. Half the time it was like my teachers really didn't want to be there; like we were a burden to them.

I made my outside into the cold rain just in time to see Edward drive off with Bella in the truck. I sighed before frowning in the direction they disappeared again. I might as well be invisible sometimes.

I guess I had to walk home…in the cold wet rain like some unwanted animal.

It took me a good twenty minutes and by the time I reach the house my hair was soaked, my boots were squelching under my feet and my clothes and bag were soaked. What a great way to end the day: learning nothing in a place that was supposed to teach you and diseases coming after me just because Bella made me walk home. I didn't see how things could get any worse.

The door was already unlocked so I walked straight in and saw Bella and Edward sat next to each other on the sofa, sitting so far apart that you wouldn't think they were a couple at all, while dad was just walking out of the kitchen with two pizza boxes in his hands.

"Tina, why the hell did you walk?" Dad demanded frowning at how wet I was.

I growled to myself under my breath as I yanked my muddy and wet boots off.

"Oh, I walked because my caring of a big sister left me at school for her rich boy." I shouted out impulsively.

Bella gave me a death glare which dad failed to notice as he sighed at me.

"Well, Bella wouldn't just leave you like that; it was probably just a mistake." He said before turning to Bella. "Make sure she's okay first before driving off in the future Bells."

"Sorry dad, sorry Tina." Bella said although I didn't miss how she sneered my name.

I rolled my eyes thinking it was best not to react.

"My sincere apologies Tina." Edward apologised bowing his head at me. As weird as he sounded, he still seemed like he meant it.

"Whatever posh dude." I said waving him off. "I want food."

I ran over to my dad and snatched one of the pizza boxes off me.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry."

I smiled innocently as I opened the pizza box and took out the biggest slice.

"Schools food sucks ass." I muttered before taking a huge bite out of the cheese and tomato goodness, feeling the olives explode their taste into my mouth.

"Pig." I heard Bella mumbled and I froze to look at her nibbling at her slice like she really didn't want to be here. Really? She was going to play the immature card again? She may be my older sister, but most of the time I felt a lot older than her. By most of the time, I meant all the time. Sure she was more independent when it came to housework, work and all that shit (stuff that I was to lazy to do basically), but I think with Renee forcing that maturity out of her it meant that Bella wouldn't really be a child and grow up in stages. To put in bluntly she acted like a hormonal bitchy thirteen year old girl. I may be a teenager myself, but that didn't mean I liked other teenagers; well except Jacob, Embry and Quil. They were my boys and I could just be myself around them.

I devoured most of the pizza and finally decided I was full. Edward has hardly eaten anything as usual and I was beginning to wonder if he had an eating disorder or something. He never ate anything!

I decided to leave Edward and Bella to it and ran upstairs to my room making sure to stomp really loudly as I made my way up – Bella hated that. I also made sure to slam my bedroom door behind me for an added measure and collapsed on my bed and began playing on my Xbox.

After about an hour I could hear Bella's clumsy footsteps making their way up. What was she doing? Wasn't she with prissy boy? I thought I'd sneak a peek and I opened my bedroom door a crack to spy on her. She came out of her bedroom wearing this green dress that seemed to really highlight her pale cream and roses skin. I looked down at my olive toned skin self consciously. Even though I wasn't really classed as tanned, I wasn't as pale as most of the people that lived here.

I looked back up at Bella and realised that she seemed to be dressed up for a night out.

"Where are you going?" I got up the courage to ask her.

Her head snapped up to look in my direction and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"My birthday party at the Cullens." She explained seeming to cringe at the word birthday. What was it about birthdays that she just hated? Then again Bella hated everything. I forgot that the word fun didn't exist in her extensive vocabulary. Intelligence didn't always pay though.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Alice didn't exactly mention that you were invited." She said dully as if I was some pest that she couldn't get rid of.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hang on; I thought it was your party?"

"It is." She replied.

I sighed.

"You're too dependant on the Cullens Bella and at some point it's going to come back and bite you on the ass." I warned even though I knew she wouldn't listen.

She rolled her eyes and began making her way downstairs.

I ran after though.

"Wait a sec, I thought you and dad and I were going to do something nice together?" I asked a little breathless from suddenly running after her.

"We were, but then I found out the Cullens had organised a party for me and Charlie doesn't mind." Bella explained indifferently as if spending time with her proper family meant nothing to her. I forgot she only cared about the Cullens.

"Selfish bitch." I muttered under my breath.

She wasn't meant to hear it, but I think she did as she froze for a split second and her face turned bright red before biting down on her lower lip and making her way outside, where Edward was waiting for her.

The front door slammed in my face and it seemed to symbolise the distance between us and Edward drove her off to the people she treated more like family than us. She had closed the door on herself and refused to let anyone else in but the Cullens. How was that fair when all we did was care?

I sighed and turned around to see dad stood by the stairs before he smiled at me. I could tell he was a little hurt that Bella had ditched us for the Cullens again. That stupid girl needed to remember who her real family were.

"Wanna head over to Billy's for a few hours?" Dad asked and I smiled brightly and nodded.

.

.

.

As soon as we arrived Billy smirked and motioned towards the little garage Jacob and I had built together a few years ago. I ran over before tip toeing as I got closer. I sprinted up the tree like a pro and climbed onto the thick roof of the structure and hanging myself upside down on the large doorframe which made up the entrance.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Jacob just pulling out from under his new rabbit and reaching for another tool.

"BOO!" I yelled making him jump ten feet into the air.

I laughed out loud when he saw me hanging upside down.

"Jesus Kitty, you scared the shit out of me." He said gasping for air.

"Shit's a naughty word Jake." I teased swinging back and forth.

Jacob chuckled.

"You can talk, you're mouth's dirtier than mine." He laughed before getting up and walking over to me with a huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I swear you were some sort of cat in a past life." He laughed before tickling my sides.

I giggled loudly before loosing my grip on the wooden frame and was about to fall and break my neck before Jacob caught me in his arms before I could hit the ground. I was still upside down in his arms and this made me laugh even more.

"Okay a clumsy cat then." Jake said laughing with me. "Just be careful though, we humans don't have nine lives."

He placed me gently down and I got up off the ground and followed him into the garage like a little puppy. I don't understand how Jacob never got sick of me because I just followed him everywhere. I idealised him so much when we were children and I tried to act like him as much as possible when we were small. That soon bloomed into a full on friendship and now boom, I had a crush on him. I didn't try to act like him now because I knew for some unknown reason that he liked me for me and I could come to him with anything.

"Working on the rabbit?" I asked.

Jacob smiled proudly at his baby.

"You bet." He said stroking along the edge of the rusty piece of metal.

I raised my hands up in the air sarcastically.

"Do you two want to be alone?" I asked grinning.

"Shut up kitty." He retaliated. "I just can't wait to get this baby running and take you for a ride."

"'Can't wait." I sighed. Jacob's passion about cars was so cute and it had rubbed off onto me over the years. I wasn't an expert, but I knew how to fiddle with the oil and the engine as well as change a tire or two. What can I say? I learned from the master.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, but Bella wanted to come for a ride too." He explained and my face dropped again.

"With us?" I asked feeling a little betrayed. I thought this was something Jake and I were going to do.

"Sure." Jake said oblivious to my raging jealousy. "We got talking about it and she said she was interested, so I invited her along."

I wanted to slam my head against the steel post to the left of me. Why did Bella always have to interfere? Plus, why the hell did Jake have to invite her? That boy was so oblivious sometimes. I just wanted to scream I LOVE YOU in his face before kissing him passionately. Of course I was too chicken to do that and I just settled for clenching my fists behind my back.

"Did Bella really like her gift?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

I snapped out of my daydream to look at him under the car.

"Oh, I don't know." I stuttered still a little out of it. "I didn't see what you got her."

I heard Jacob sigh from under the car.

"She didn't seem too impressed when I offered it to her." I didn't miss the obvious disappointment in his tone.

I snorted.

"This is Bella we're talking about."

"Yeah." I heard him agree quietly.

"How do you think I feel? I have to live with her." I moaned sitting down on the stool that had been placed by the door.

"She can't be that bad." Jake laughed.

I widened my eyes at him.

"Oh she is. I could get better reactions out of a shop manikin."

Jacob burst out laughing which made me join in; Jacob's laugh was so infectious and I could just spend all day listening to it.

"But seriously, I just try to keep out of her way as much as I can." I explained once we calmed down.

"Yeah that's probably best if you can't stand her as much as you say, but Kitty, she's still your sister."

"A very lousy sister." I mumbled sadly.

"Well who knows? Maybe if you show her how much you care, she might come to like you more. You can't fight fire with fire all the time Kitty; sometimes it just makes the blaze worse." He explained.

I hated it when Jacob got philosophical. He was always right when it came to stuff like this.

I crossed my legs under me as I thought about what Jacob said. Little did I know that soon, I would have to take Jacob's advice on bored. If only it worked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Review if you liked it or have anything to say. I'll try and update again soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Blood Thicker Than Water

**Ugh! I've had a hell of a bad week and I just calculated that I have 60 days left of my high school education. Scared me to death. I start college in September and that scares me even more. Where do the years go? Anyway, thank so much for reviewing that last chapter and I'm so glad you all like Tina's character. My sister and I have an uneasy relationship (very uneasy). But don't worry. Whatever Bella does to Tina is NOT what my sister does to me. A lot of you are picking up on my subtle hints as to where this story line is going and are beginning to question what's going on, so I was very impressed that you picked up on them. **

**Twilight…twilight…OH YEAH! Stephenie Meyer owns those things. Not me. Wish I owned Jacob though *sigh*.**

* * *

**3. Blood Thicker Than Water**

"Hurry up T!" Dad called as I stood saying goodbye to him by his garage.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back impatiently as Jacob chuckled.

"Will you be alright?" Jake asked as he pulled me into one of his tight bear hugs.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

We pulled away from each other and Jacob smiled brightly down at me.

"Call me anytime." He said and I nodded firmly before twisting around and skipping over to where my dad was stood tapping his foot.

"I was just saying goodbye dad." I said rolling my eyes. "It's not nice to be rude."

"Whatever, just get in the car. We need to get home before Bella does." He said closing the door behind me as I climbed into the front seat of his police cruiser.

"You and Jake seem to be getting pretty serious." Dad said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I blushed and tried my best to keep my voice even.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked.

Dad cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I-I don't have a problem if you want to start dating; Billy and I have discussed this and we think it would be a goo –"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I cringed. "I'm going to have to stop you there dad. Jake and I aren't like that, we're best friends."

I cursed those stupid butterflies that were flying around in my stomach at the very idea of dating Jacob Black. Being able to hold his hand in a romantic way and kiss those tan lips of his and…oh god I needed to stop this or I'd jump out of the car right now and run back into his arms and scream my feelings for him. That would probably end up with Jake running for the hills. I sighed. I was never going to be cool. I was doomed to be a socially awkward person with the immature brain of a ten year old.

"So you and Jacob aren't…?"

"Absolutely not." I cried. My words felt like blasphemy.

"Okay then…" Dad trailed off, his face twitching slightly as he stared at the road ahead.

We arrived home at about ten and Bella still wasn't home. That was unusual. Bella was all about routine and getting to bed on time was always a big deal for her. Whilst I was an insomniac zombie that took hours to get to sleep because my brain just refuses to shut up, she's always making sure she gets her beauty sleep. What was it about going to bed at exactly ten o' clock at night? Did she have a secret party up there or something? Bella was a complete mystery to me.

Just as I was about to head upstairs and go to bed Bella walked in through the door looking as if she was in a daze.

"Have fun?" I asked frozen in the middle of the stairs.

She looked up at me and nodded slowly before making her way into the living room. My eyes zoomed in the bandage on her arm and I rolled my eyes. Another injury. That girl's health insurance was going to be sky high. She should come with a warning label.

.

.

.

I grumbled to myself as I stared around the many cars parked outside of school. Bella's truck was no where to be seen and neither were any of the Cullens. Great. Looks like I was walking home again today. I looked up at the grey sky and it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon, but I pulled my hood up just in case and began the walk back home.

People paid no attention to me as I walked past, as if I was a ghost lost and unworthy of a place to haunt. I chewed on my lower lip as I got lost deep in my thoughts. Thinking of ghosts made me wonder that if I came back as I ghost then who would I haunt first? Probably Bella. Even though she was just over two years older than me I knew she would live longer; the spiteful ones always live the longest. They say happiness was good for you, but it looked like in Bella's case, being a miserable cow forever was her life's goal. I'm sick of her bringing me down with her.

I held my head up high as I decided that I was going to talk to her about it tonight. I will demand what her problem is with me and sort this mess out once and for all. I was a human being with rights and I didn't deserve to be treated like shit. If she has something against me, she can say it to my face rather than give me mixed signals.

Bella's truck was parked outside the house when I got back so I took a deep breath and pushed on the door. It was locked. Locked on the one day I let my key in the house. Damn it. I knocked on the door a few times hoping she would come and let me. After a few minutes I really started punching on the door. It was getting cold and I was hungry. Why the hell did she lock it anyway?

"Bella, this isn't funny! Let me in!" I shouted at her bedroom window. There was no sigh of any movement inside so I huffed and say down on the door step and started picking at the little bush that was growing by the front door.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as it got colder and colder and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I could hear the slight clap of thunder in the distance and I pushed myself more against the front door. I let my eyes wonder and I could swear of the corner of my eye I could see something. I turned to look in that direction and then in a flash, it was gone. I just shrugged it off as a wild animal.

After what felt like an eternity of playing tick tack toe with myself, drawing it on the stone pathway with a stone I had found, dad finally pulled up outside the house.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed out and his eyes landed on me.

"Tina? What the hell are you doing out here?" He demanded as he walked quickly over to me.

"I got locked out." I admitted awkwardly.

Dad sighed taking his keys out of his pocket.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled and I frowned.

"Why didn't Bella let you in?" He demanded as he opened the door.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I kept knocking and she wouldn't answer."

"Bella?" Dad called as he made his way upstairs to look for her.

I smirked to myself at the thought of little miss perfect getting into trouble for this. I think it was almost worth sitting out there in the cold for two hours.

I was still shivering so I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. I could hear dad moving around upstairs before he came charging down.

"Is Bella down here?" He asked almost panicked.

"No why?"

"I can't find her." He said running towards the phone and dialling a number.

I slammed my cup down and sulked. What the hell has Bella gone and done now. I know she was missing and all, but everything always came down to her. Whoever would kidnap her would probably hand her right back; she'd bore them to death.

"Hello? Billy?" Dad gasped into the phone. "Is Bella there?"

There was a pause while Billy answered and dad's face grew even more worried.

"She's missing Billy…I will…thanks Billy, I'll see you in a few minutes." He said before putting the phone down and dialling another number.

He huffed to himself as no one answered.

"Who are you trying to get hold of?" I asked.

"The Cullens." Dad said flatly as he tried their number again.

"Maybe Bella's holding them hostage because she's that obsessed with them." I murmured not meaning for him to hear what I said.

He turned around to glare at me.

"This isn't funny Tina, this is serious. Something terrible might have happened to her." He choked out only to growl in frustration as no one answered again.

Within a few hours dad practically had the whole town searching for her. Jacob and Billy arrived as well as Harry Clearwater. It was coming to the middle of the night and the sky was black, the wind was picking up and a few drops of rain were beginning to fall.

Jacob and I huddled together as we waited for any form of news of where Bella could be. I was actually starting to get really worried now. Bella may hate me, but she was still my sister and I would be devastated if something ever happened to her. Where could she have gone?

"I'm going to try the Cullens place again." Dad said reach for his cell.

"That Cullens let town Charlie." Billy said glaring at nothing.

Dad looked confused and shocked.

"Good riddance." Harry sneered folding his arms over his chest.

"Where'd they go?" Dad demanded looking even more panicked. Had Bella gone with them? I frowned at the thought. It certainly sounded like something Bella would do.

Harry sighed and placed a comforting hand on my dad's shoulder.

"We'll find her Charlie." He reassured and dad gave him a small smile.

"This is bad." I whispered to Jacob and he sighed.

"Where could she have gone?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No idea, but we need to find her soon before it gets even colder."

I shivered slightly when the cold autumn breeze hit us and Jacob wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I nuzzled my face into his fast growing chest and he rested his head on top of mine. The moment felt very intimate and I blushed slightly as I felt Jacob's heartbeat quickly slightly beneath my ear. I was all but drowning in Jacob's beautiful forest like scent and I just wished I could bottle it up and tape it under my nose all day.

"Charlie!" Someone shouted and everyone turned to see Sam emerge from the thick dark trees with an unconscious Bella in his arms who looked to be mumbling to herself.

Dad instantly sprung into action and ran towards them as everyone watched with worried expressions. Was Bella alright? Was she hurt?

"She's alright, I've got her." Sam said answering everyone's silent question.

"Thank you Sam." Dad said staggering from Bella's weight as he took her from Sam's arms.

Dad walked back over to everyone and without a word went straight inside with Bella still in his arms. Sam hovered around him in case he needed a hand with carrying Bella, but he managed to make it to the couch.

I ran in after them and yanked the thickest blanket out of the cupboard under the stairs and threw it over Bella in an attempt to warm her up. What the hell was she doing out in the middle of the forest.

"He's gone…" She mumbled looking slightly deluded as she turned onto her side and clutched the blanket tightly against her chest and moaning.

She looked like she had just witnessed a horrible murder and was now in some sort of catatonic state. I placed a hand against my throat as I realised I actually felt sorry for her. What had this poor girl just been through?

Dad then brought Dr. Gerandy into the room and he immediately began looking over Bella.

"Bella? Do you know where you are?" He asked her feeling her forehead as he did so.

"He's gone…they're all gone." She mumbled again curling into a tight ball.

"What happened to you Bella?" Dad sobbed and I felt a few tears fall out of my eyes to see Bella like this. It was incredibly scary to watch and my heart was pounding in my ears.

I felt Jacob come up behind me and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He-he left me dad. He's left me." She stuttered choking on her silent sobs.

I watched worriedly as dad's nostrils flared as he ran his hand threw his hair before taking a deep breath.

"Is it true that the Cullens have left?" Dad asked. The tension in his voice was obvious.

Dr. Gerandy sighed as he continued to tend to Bella.

"Yes they did. It was so sudden and Dr. Cullen kept it quiet. He didn't want anyone to make any fuss. Apparently he got this big job offer in LA with good pay. They just picked up and left." He explained.

Dad groaned to himself before he went over to stroke Bella's tangled hair.

"The nerve of them." He huffed.

Everything went silent again before he finished checking up on Bella.

"No signs of any injury." He concluded. "Just seems to be in shock, tired and cold. Make sure she stays warm throughout the night and call me anytime if you need anything." The doctor said packing his thing away.

"Thanks doc." Dad said.

He nodded before dad showed him and the others out. Jacob and I said goodbye before he too left with his father and I sighed as I looked over at Bella fidgeting on the couch. Her eyes were moving rapidly underneath her eyelids and she looked very sick. She was almost completely white and drained of all colour and life, her hair was tangled and messy and if it wasn't for the movement, I wouldn't actually think she was dead. It was horrific to look at and I could see myself having nightmares for a while.

Her eyes blinked opened slightly and I leaned over her to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked timidly not knowing what to say, but still wanting to show that I cared.

She didn't answer. All she did was stare.

"Did Edward just leave you in the middle of the forest?" I asked piecing it all together.

Her eyes shut tightly again before she moaned and hid herself under the blanket.

I sniffed as I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt just before dad walked back in.

"Bella honey? Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" He asked.

Bella rolled over before she forced herself to sit up. She looked very weak and it felt like anything at all would break her at any possible moment.

"No I'm fine." She insisted before slowly making her way upstairs without another word.

Once we heard her bedroom door slam, dad and I exchanged a small glance.

"Do you think he…?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded glaring out of the window and into the forest where Edward had just left my sister. What sick person would do such a thing? Everyone knows how stupid Bella was and that she would end up getting lost. Why couldn't he make sure that she was safe or possible break up with her in a nice way because Bella looked like she's just been horrible beaten up by what Edward must have said to her.

Dad and I said an awkward goodnight to each other and I trudged up the stairs, dragging my heavy and tired feet. It was two in the morning and I had school tomorrow which should be fun. Everyone was bound to know what had happened and they would be asking questions and poking their noses in where they weren't wanted.

I was in my room and about to close my curtains when I heard hushed voices outside. I then realised that my window was still open and I peeked out to see Sam, Harry and some other people that I have seen around La Push stood by the forest's edge. The three of them were shirtless as they exchanged quiet words with Harry.

"What happened?" Harry demanded and Sam sighed.

"The leech must have left her alone in the middle of the forest." Sam explained. "I'd caught onto the scent of those fucking nomadic wolves that have been causing trouble around here. One of them was just about to take a bite out of Bella who was unconscious."

"Did you chase them off?" Harry asked and from what I could see, he looked worried.

I gasped and dropped down to the ground as it looked like one of the men was about to look in my direction. I stayed down but kept on listening.

"I would've if I could. These wolves are fast and are like nothing we've seen before. They keep coming back and we have no idea what they're after. It's obviously something in this town because we always run into them around this area and then they just vanish without a trace. As soon as that big one earlier saw me he ran off growling and snarling like the animal it is."

"Let us not be too judging." Harry scolded. "I know your instincts are telling you to protect our territory, but perhaps we can reason with them. If they are like us then they have to have a little bit of humanity."

I heard the others huff and it was clear that Harry had won the argument. I heard them all go their separate ways and I poked my head over the window sill just to check. They were gone.

I stared ahead of me in shock and confusion at what I had just heard. What were they talking about; what the hell were wolves doing in the area? We had had any problems with wolves in years. Sam words had confused me. One of them had tried to kill Bella. My head was spinning with all these thoughts as I drifted off into a deep sleep on the wooden floor dreaming about random nonsense. All I know was that I was scared and in pain as ferocious wolves howled in the distance.

* * *

**Well well well…what on earth is going on? Let me know your opinions and thoughts about this chapter whether it be the story line, helpful advice of the way it's written. I'm open for constructive criticism as long as it's not about anything I have warned you about that will be included in this story. Thank you so much for reading, I look forward to your reviews and I'll see you when I next update (which hopefully will be soon if I can get my arse in gear).**

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Depression

**Hey everyone, I really don't know what happened in terms of this chapter going cookoo on you guys but thank you for letting me know. Hopefully it has now posted okay. **

**Wow! I really can't believe how many people reviewed that chapter. Thank you so much! I didn't think this story would get as much attention as it has done. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and it's nice to know that some of you have picked up on subtle things in previous chapters and are beginning to question what's going on. I like it when people do that. It lets me know that you guys have really been paying attention to this story. Also I bug thank you to those who have added this to favourites and alerts. You guys rock!**

**If I actually owned Twilight, the first thing I'd do is kill Bella off.**

* * *

**4. Depression**

Things had gone from bad to worse after rich boy left. Bella just didn't seem to be getting over it. She wasn't eating, she wasn't drinking and she would constantly wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She was a shell of her former self and it was scaring the shit out of my dad and I. Her behaviour just wasn't normal.

I thought about this as I sat on a rock in the middle of the forest, dipping a long stick in and out of a little puddle that had formed beneath my feet. It was peaceful as all I could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the occasional breeze embracing the trees, making them dance to nature's song. It was so beautiful out here and I never wanted to leave.

I crackling sound in the distance suddenly caught my attention and I instantly froze in what I was doing, straining my ears to see if it happened again. It didn't and I relaxed before going back to doing everything and nothing.

The wind picked up which was unusually seen I was deep into the forest with trees all around me to shield me from the wind. It was like the wind was pulling me backwards; or towards something.

It got even more powerful and I clung desperately to the rock as it continued to thrash me about and pull on me. It seemed to gradually give up and sighed with relief when it calmed once again. I brushed myself off and turned around to head home when I came face to face with four huge wolves. They were all different shades of grey and brown and they stared down at me, holding so much wisdom and power in their stances.

They growled and bared their teeth at me, causing me to panic and run away. I felt like I was running underwater or in slow motion as in a desperate effort to get away, I grabbed onto tree branches in an attempt to pull myself along faster.

Lightning struck in the distance and blood seemed to ooze out of the trees. It splashed beneath my feet as I ran through it and I could still hear the wolves hot on my trail. Did they ever give up?

"Tina, Tina…" I heard my name being called over and over again.

I screamed as I tripped over and watched as the wolves jumped over my head before they vanished into thin air. The forest seemed to thin away until only a russet wolf stood before me. He looked at me with such hunger that I instantly froze in fear, knowing that I was going to become wolf chow. He sniffed along my neck in a fairly intimate way before gently pressing his teeth down into my neck. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in pleasure as he marked me as his…

"TINA!" The voice yelled again and I quickly jolted awake with a small wail.

Everyone in the class startled laughing and I blushed so hard that it felt like my face was going to melt off.

"What's the answer to the question?" My English teacher asked as she loomed over me. Her glasses falling down her nose slightly as she looked down at me in disgust.

"I-I dunno." I stuttered as my heartbeat was still beating fairly quickly in my chest. I guess I must've fallen asleep in class. Damn you Bella for waking me up screaming in the night. I've barely slept a wink lately and my body seems to think it's appropriate to catch up with the lost sleep at school.

My teacher sighed.

"Well of course you don't know because you fell asleep. I'm going to be calling your father." She said before walking back to the front of the class.

The rest of the students continued to snigger to themselves through the rest of the lesson and I frowned to myself. That dream had scared the shit out of me. You know those weird vivid dreams you have that when you wake up, you feel really weird for the rest of the day? I guess I must have had one of those. That had to be the most vivid dream I can ever remember happening. It felt so real even now when I think back; it made no sense at all. I guess it was because I was always so busy thinking about what wolves Sam and Harry could've possibly been talking about.

Bella hadn't been to school at all this week and I'm glad that she hadn't. If people were constantly asking me questions all the time, I can only imagine what they would do if Bella had actually come in this week. Anyway, she was in not fit state to come in. It just meant that I had to pick up all her homework. As if I don't have better things to do. She didn't do it anyway. She just sat in her room, staring off into space.

School soon ended and I saw dad already waiting for me in his police cruiser. At least he always remembered to pick me up. I swear I was invisible to Bella.

I quickly climbed in and fastened my seatbelt.

"How was school today?" He asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I shrugged. "You know the usual."

Dad smirked for the first time in a few days and we spent the rest of the drive in silence.

As soon as we got into the house the phone rang and while dad answered it, I collapsed onto the couch and pulled my homework out.

It was when dad came into the room with a frown on his face that I remembered what my English teacher had said today. I honestly thought she was bluffing like most teachers seem to do.

"That was the school on the phone." Dad said as he sat down on the arm chair opposite.

"They said that you fell asleep in class today." He said sternly.

I was silent before I threw my head back ad groaned.

"That's not my fault. Bella keeps waking me up screaming and I can never get back to sleep afterwards." I explained as I stared at my dad helplessly.

Dad sighed.

"I know sweetheart, but hopefully that won't be for much longer." He said before he stood up and walked out of the room.

I blinked. Well that was strange. No telling off? No grounding? Nothing? And what did he mean when said 'not for much longer'?

I just shrugged it off as a lucky escape and I began to get on with my homework. I was really struggling with a maths problem when I heard a form knock at the door.

"Door!" I yelled to someone that would listen, not wanting to get up and break my concentration.

When I heard the knock again after no one appeared to be answering I huffed and got up out of my comfortable position on the couch that took me forever to achieve.

"Do I have to everything?" I mumbled as despite my legs being asleep, I made my way towards the door anyway.

I unlocked it and opened it to see a beautiful middle ages woman stood there. I knew instantly who she, without the aid of all the pictures Bella had in her room of her. The sight of her hit me like a ton of brickes

"Mom." I gasped out and she gave me a dirty look.

"Where's Bella?" She asked pushing her way past me. I blinked; at least now I knew where Bella got it from.

"Come on in." I mumbled to myself sarcastically. To be honest I did feel a little hurt by what Renee just did. I hadn't seen her in years and she didn't even say hello. No hug or anything. All she ever cares about is Bella and I was sick of it. I bit back the tears and tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed in my throat. Jealously bubbled up inside me as I watched Renee run upstairs to where Bella was sitting in a catatonic state in her room.

I decided to follow her up to see how Bella was going to react to this. I knew shit was going to go down and I only wished I had some popcorn with me. I stopped in Bella's doorway as I watched my dad and Renee pack Bella's things. Was dad kicking her out?

Bella watched what they were doing with dead eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked sounding like she hadn't used her voice in years.

"You're coming to Jacksonville to live with me." Renee said as she took another hand full of Bella's clothes and dropped them into a large suitcase on her bed.

"No I'm not." Bella quietly refused still looking like not all of her was there.

"Yes you are." Dad said in his 'no arguing' tone. "Your behaviour isn't normal and its scaring the hell out of me and you're mother."

Bella didn't say anything.

"Look honey." Renee said being the ever loving and caring mother that she never was with me. "I think it's for the best, you can make lots of new friends and you can move on, maybe see a therapist –"

But she was cut off my Bella's sudden scream.

"NO!" She yelled making us all jump. I had never heard Bella raise her voice before and it was so weird to see.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! I WON'T LEAVE!" She continued to yell.

"Sweetheart please –" Renee begged only to be cut off again.

"THIS IS MY HOME AND I'M NOT LEAVING…EVER!" Bella screamed before storming over to her suitcase and ripping all of her clothes out and throwing them everywhere.

"NEVER NEVER NEVER!" She continued to scream as she thrashed around, throwing all of her clothes and belongings everywhere like a mad woman.

I clung to the doorframe as I watched the scene play out in front of me. Dad and Renee backed away as Bella's episode continued. I had never seen anything like it and to be honest she was really beginning to scare me.

After a few moments she finally got it out of her system and just collapse on the floor and cried her eyes out. Fat tears fell down her face as she let out a truly broken hearted sob. It wasn't like someone had left; it was like someone had died.

I stood there with my mouth agape before Renee turned to me.

"You better leave and give us some space." Renee said to as if I was nothing more than a piece of dog shit that was stuck at the bottom of her shoe. Honestly what had a done to offend her to make her behave, well, like a bitch? She was the one that was never around and left, so shouldn't I hate her?

I left anyway, not wanted to see anymore. That had to be one of the scariest things I have ever seen in my life.

I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the clock as the rain continued to pour down outside. I could hear hushed whispering upstairs, but I couldn't fathom what was being said.

I tapped my nails on the table in boredom as I wondered what could possibly be being said up there.

I agreed with dad and Renee though. Maybe it would be better if she went back to live with Renee. It's obvious that this place held memories for Bella and if she was having a hard time getting over him then maybe it would be better if she had a clean break; a fresh start in a new place where she could meet an even nicer guy that didn't stare at her in such a weird way all the time. Honestly, all he ever seemed to do was stare at her; it creeped me out to no end.

I jumped when I heard the sudden sound of someone walking down the stairs. I watched as Renee walked past, pausing slightly to glare at me and then walked off again.

I decided enough was enough so I got up out if the chair and stormed after her.

"What is your problem?" I demanded getting a sudden burst of courage as she turned around to look at me in shock. Did she honestly think I was going to stand for the way she was treating me?

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at me with wide innocent eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her seeing through her little act.

"You know very well what I mean. You have no contact with me for years. You abandoned me and now you're treating like I have personally wrong you. What the hell is that all about?" I ranted as all of my bottled up anger came to the surface.

Renee snorted.

"I don't have time for this." She said opening the front door only for me to slam it and block her escape.

"No." I said. "You're going to answer my questions and I want the truth!"

Renee sighed and pursed her lips in thought.

"You have more of him in you than I previously thought." I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Renee said trying to push me out of the way, but I wouldn't budge.

"All I asked is that you tell me the truth." I begged. "I want to know what I could have possibly done wrong."

Renee froze and I felt like I had finally gotten through to her before I felt a sharp pain across my face and she struck me.

I let out a yelp and brought a hand to my face before pulling it back to see blood trickling down my fingers. She had hit me.

"You were born." She sneered before opening the door and slamming it behind her as she left.

I let out a cry as the blood dripped onto the floor leaving dark stains on the wooden floor boards.

* * *

**Another chapter done for you. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you leave a review and let me know what you thought. I'll try and update again soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. Clear Obsessions

**Eh oh! Imma back and thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story and love my OC character. I always get a little paranoid when I create an OC, not really knowing how you're going to take to them, but I'm glad you love this one. Thank you to those who have added this story to favourites and alerts as well as liking my page on facebook. It's great to see and talk to some people who read my work. **

**Pft I don't own twilight. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**5. Clear Obsessions**

"Tina?" Dad called from the top of the stairs as I continued to cry.

I didn't answer as I held my bloodied nose with my hand. Why would Renee do that to me? She must really despise me. That just made me cry even more at how I didn't know what I had done and she hated me for it. I wanted to know what I had done that was so bad. She left when I was a baby, so I didn't see what I could have possibly done wrong, but clearly I must have done something for her to resent me in such a way. Not knowing was killing me.

I heard my dad begin to make his way downstairs when I didn't answer. I knew there was no way I could hide what had happened. My nose was still bleeding and I had blood on my hands too. Plus, there was no way I could stop crying in one second flat.

"Tina!" Dad shrieked when he saw my state.

"What happened?" He demanded as he pulled my hand away from my nose. He gasped when he saw it so I figured that it must look pretty bad.

"Did you walk into the door?" He asked.

I shook my head decided I might as well be honest.

"R-Renee hit me." I stuttered as pain shot through my face when I spoke.

Dad gasped again and looked at me like he thought I was lying.

"For real?"

I nodded.

"Why does she hate me?" I cried out bursting into more fits of tears.

"Oh honey, I don't know." Dad said pulling me into a gentle yet awkward hug. "She's been acting weird for years now, even a few months before you were even thought of." He explained.

I frowned at that. What the hell was Renee playing at?

"Really?" I asked hoping to get more information.

Dad didn't say anything so I was a bit disappointed with that.

"Let's clean you up." He said changing the subject.

He pulled me into the kitchen where he got a wet towel and started dabbing it on my nose. I flinched every so often and he would mumble his apologies. I looked into his tried looking eyes and I could just feel the stress radiating out of them. Bella was causing a lot of grief at the moment and I don't think she realised how much it was weighing down on dad and I. He was trying to take care of her and she kept shutting him out.

"I don't think its broken T, must have just hit a blood vessel or something." Dad said after he cleaned all the blood away. "I can't believe she would hit you, I could have her done for assault for that."

I shook my head.

"It's not going to change anything dad, just as long as that's the last I see of her." I said sulking. That strike made me realise how she was never a mother to me and that she wasn't worth bothering with. If she didn't want to know me then it was her loss.

"She still shouldn't have hit you and I'll be having a good talking to about that." He said firmly before walking out of the room.

I sighed knowing that no matter what he said, he would always be easily swayed by Renee. My dad honestly had no back bone when it came to women.

.

.

.

Weeks past and Bella was like a zombie. She woke me up every night screaming and then I would fall asleep at school the next day and get into more trouble. As a result, my school work was suffering while Bella got the sympathy card because she was officially insane. Well, of course she wasn't insane, but she sure was acting like it. I was so desperate I even wore ear plugs to bed once, but not even they could tune out the blood curdling scream that Bella let out every night. I had officially lost hope.

Every day she would go about her routine, but she wasn't all there. I watched her at lunchtime as she sat with her friends, not engaging in a conversation with them at all. She would just sit there with a full plate and a blank dead look on her face while the others shot her worried looks. It was beyond a joke now. It had been months since he'd left and Bella was still acting like it happened yesterday.

My birthday came and went as quickly as I hoped. Dad made a big deal about it being my sixteenth. Bella forgot to get me anything, which to be honest I wasn't at all bothered about. I was always weird with accepting gifts. I appreciated them of course, but I was worried about not reacting appropriately. I just wasn't really good when it came to emotions and accepting things. I was so used to being put down that I guess praise just felt weird.

We just ordered a pizza and invited Billy and Jake round. Bella just sat quietly in the background looking like a spare part rather than family.

The weeks that followed didn't exactly get any better…

I groaned to myself as I came across a difficult physics question. What the hell was a half life anyway? I remember my teacher talking about something like that, but I must have fell asleep after that because I don't remember anything.

There was a diagram of a particle so I figured it must be about that.

I was in the middle of doodling in the corner of my paper when I heard someone enter my room. Knock much.

I turned around to see Bella stood awkwardly in the doorway and I sighed before ignoring her and getting on with my homework.

I heard her clear her throat and I rolled my eyes as I continued to ignore her.

I finally heard her sigh before she spoke in a quiet timid voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework." I answered simply.

"Oh."

There was silence before Bella spoke again.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" She asked out of the blue.

I literally felt my heart stop in my chest as Bella spoke these alien words to me. Go out? With her? Was she serious? There had to be some sort of catch.

"Why?" I asked slowly as I turned to face her.

She shrugged and twiddled with her fingers.

"I was thinking of having a girls' night and I immediately thought of you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "But you hate me."

"I never said that." She answered, quickly defending herself. "Do you want to come or not? It'll be fun."

I sighed.

"Where were you thinking of going?" I asked.

"Just to the movies, there's this cool zombie movie out; you like stuff like that right?"

I guess Bella just earned some points. I loved horror movies, well; loved taking the piss out of them is more accurate. Jacob and I used to do it all the time, but we haven't had the chance to go to the movies yet. I guess with us being older now it would look even more like a date; which I wanted it to be – so bad!

"Okay…" I said slowly again, being more cautious. "I'll go."

What the fuck was I getting myself into?

"Great." Bella smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was a dead smile of no emotion, but rather just the work of her muscles of her face trying to make an effort.

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet and awkward. It made me seriously question my sanity for agreeing to do this. I was so easily bribed that it wasn't even funny. She'd lured me out with the promise of cool zombies and blood and made me forget that I'd be going there with little miss pathetic. I've never really had a proper boyfriend before – okay I've never had one – but surely other girls didn't take it this hard. He was just one guy who clearly wasn't worth it if he left. Why couldn't she move on and find someone else? Mike was defiantly more than eager. I chuckled to myself at that thought. Mike kissed the ground he walked on.

"Hey Bella?" I asked breaking the silence as we past the outskirts of the sea side city.

"Have you ever thought about moving on?" I stated truthfully.

Bella grimaced and clutched onto the steering wheel tighter before swallowing thickly.

"So, popcorn or nachos?" She asked timidly, changing the subject.

I mumbled to myself, annoyed. What the hell was that about? Still, I didn't push her any further, knowing I wasn't likely to get anything rational out of her. I would just end up losing my temper with her as well. All my frustration with her over the past months was already vibrating off me in waves, begging to be unleashed on the one person who had cause it.

Bella bought us our tickets and popcorn and we made our way into the mainly deserted theatre. The movie started with a couple walking along the beach, occasionally kissing passionately and exchanging loving words.

Bella turned away from the screen as if this was the gory part and I shot her a weird look. How old was she, five? They were just kissing for crying out loud.

"I thought this was supposed to be a zombie movie?" She hissed at me in the darkness.

"It is." I replied, confused.

"Where's all the blood and guts?"

I looked at her horrified. She sounded so desperate for some violence that she actually startled me.

"It should be coming up…"

"Do you want more popcorn?" She asked eyeing my half eaten bag.

"No bu –"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before she quickly yanked the bag out of my hand and all but stormed out of the room. I blinked in shock before turning my attention back the screen.

A few moments after Bella left, the zombies started attacking and bit into the woman's neck as if it was a vampire. The woman convulsed as she turned into a zombie too. I sighed. These movies were so predictable. Always an infection that spreads until the hero comes along to save the day.

It took her a while, but Bella finally came back. I was beginning to wonder if she'd been kidnapped by zombies too.

"What took you so long?" I demanded as she handed me the popcorn.

"The line was long." She said quickly and I knew instantly she was lying. She was the worst liar in the world so I don't know why she didn't just make it easy for herself and tell the truth.

I let her off anyway; too busy stuffing my face with popcorn. Bella took a handful and nibbled at it slowly as she kept her eyes glued to the screen and away from the few couples in the room where the girlfriend was hiding their faces on their boyfriends' shoulders, or in one case in the far corner, another way around. I giggled as I saw the girl roll her eyes but wrap her arms around him anyway.

The movie was long and got even more boring as it went along. It was a total waste of money in my opinion; too much gore and no plot to the story. The movie just ended in a random place making the movie more pointless than it needed to be and I had to nudge Bella back into reality as she continued to stare at the credits on screen.

"Can we go now?" I moaned as she jumped at my touch and turned to look at me.

She nodded her head and without a word, led us out of the theatre.

"Well that was a waste of money." I mumbled as I put my hands in my pockets to shield them from the winter air.

"I thought it was good." Bella muttered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Fancy something to eat?" She asked me after a few moments.

I nodded my head just as my stomach rumbled. Popcorn never fills me so I thought while Bella and I were 'bonding' I might as well spend as much of her money and make the most of it as possible. I knew deep down that she was only using me right now, but I figured maybe and I could try and get through to her about the whole Edward thing if she learns to trust me. Plus, I could maybe get some information out about Renee. The truth was out there and I had a feeling that Bella was the first clue at finding the hidden treasure of secrets I knew Renee was keeping about me. Then again not all treasure is beautiful, so did I really want to do this? YES!

I continued talking away to Bella about my stupid English work when I turned around and realised I was talking to myself. I groaned to myself when I saw Bella had stopped in the middle of the road and was staring at something to her right.

I made my way back over to her and pulled on her arm.

"Bella come on, you stop in the middle of the street anytime." I half teased, but really I was starting to get really concerned.

My adrenaline levels reached their peak when I saw what she was staring at. I followed her eye line to see a group of big and scary looking bikers stood outside a rough looking bar occasionally glancing our way suggestively.

"I think I know those guys." Bella said taking a step in their direction, leaving my arm hanging in the air.

"Know those guys? God, you hang around some weird people Bella. They look like they're about to hump our legs; let's go." I pleaded with her starting to get a little scared. The street was quiet and dark with the only light coming from a flickering street corner lamp. It was a crime scene waiting to happen basically and now Bella was walking towards our murderers. Why Bella? Why?

I watched in horror as she determinedly walked towards them before stopping in front of them. She seemed to have a conversation with them, with them looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Great. My sister was about to get raped and murdered and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know where the police station was or any form of help and I'd left my phone at home. To put it bluntly, we were screwed.

I gasped as I watched get onto guys bike. Even from a distance he looked to be twice her age and I wondered what the hell Bella was playing at. I quickly hide behind the alley wall so the others wouldn't see me and watched as Bella vanished into the distance with that creep.

I peeked out to try and see where they'd gone before I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see what looked like four huge men stood in the shadows in the distance. They were leaning against a shop window, but as soon as I spotted them they stood up straight and looked like they were debated whether to come towards me. So Bella gets raped and I get stalked. This is just not my day.

I felt tears stream down my face and my heart rate rose at the thought of Bella already miles away and now I was left with four huge men that I had no hope of outrunning or fighting. I felt very young and lost at this moment. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I wanted my big sister. You never know how much you need someone until they run off with a scary biker I guess.

I gulped as they started walking slowly towards me and it looked like the leader was about to hold his arms out, when I made the rash decision and ran away.

I panted as I sprinted as fast as I could down the street. My long dark hair billowed out behind me and I panicked even more when I heard their pursuit behind me. Oh god! This was like a nightmare come true. I tried to remember everything that dad had taught me, but I couldn't as all my brain was telling me to do was run. So this was what survival instinct was…

I realised I had made a huge mistake as there was a seven foot wall at the end of the next alley I ran down. There were loads of trash cans placed around it and as I heard my stalkers get closer I decided to put my excellent climbing skills to good use. Jacob didn't call me Kitty for nothing.

I took a deep breath and made the leap, using the metal as a boost before leap frog-ing over the wall like a professional. I bent my knees as I landed, but it didn't stop the pain of the impact completely as I felt it shoot up my ankles. Shit, that killed!

I carried on running thought, knowing I couldn't risk stopping. Who the hell were those guys and what did they want with me? I'd done nothing to them, I was just minding my own business and I watched my sister get abducted. The fuck?

I let out a wail as I saw Bella walking casually around the corner and I threw myself at her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" I exclaimed as I whipped my head around, trying to catch sight of my big friends.

They were no where in sight and I sighed with relief with the hint of smugness that I had actually managed to outwit four huge looking guys. That was pretty darn impressive if I do say so myself.

"What happened?" Bella asked blankly, not seeming to care at all as she appeared deep in thought.

"Four guys –" I panted before Bella interrupted me.

"That was such a rush." She breathed.

"Huh?"

"That was such a rush." She repeated and I looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Well if you're some sort of crazy thrill seeker then go cliff diving, not hijack a rapist's motorbike." I yelled in frenzy.

I was still in shock and she looked perfectly fine with her wind swept hair and extra colour in her cheeks.

I continued to shiver in fear as she drove us home. I tried to make conversation to take my mind off what just happened, but she just ignored me.

"Hey kids, how was town?" Dad asked as we arrived home.

"Don't ask." I muttered, not able to bring myself to tell him my terrifying encounter. That was the last time I went anywhere with Bella.

* * *

**What did you think? Poor Tina. I was writing this chapter while trying to settle my craving for chocolate so I hope you guys still liked it. UGH! I'm starving! I've been working and on the go on stop all day and hardly had anything to eat. Settling college stuff and snow do not mix. Hey to all British people, what the fuck is with this snow? There was a thunder storm where I live the other day. *Face palm* Damn weather.**

**REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. Sudden Recovery

**Hello there! Thank you so much for all the reviews and I honestly can't believe the popularity of this story. It really shocked me that so many people are reading and reviewing this so far. I already have 2000 hits for this story which is pretty impressive seen as I've just started it. Usually it takes ages for people to take an interest so I must be doing something right with this one. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Okay I admit it! Twilight is not mine, but Jac – crap he isn't mine either. But what's this? Tina's mine? Yeah so hands off bitchez!**

**HOLD UP! DON'T READ UNTIL YOU READ THIS! I had a sudden brain wave today as to where this story could go and I warn you now that the story is going to get pretty intense and dark so readers of a nervous disposition: read at your own peril! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**6. Sudden Recovery**

I was in a mood with Bella for the rest of the week and she couldn't understand why. If anything I should be confused as to why she suddenly wanted to hang around me all the time. She ever tried to get me to sit with her friends at school! To say the least, that didn't go down well with me or Bella's friends; mainly involving all of us throwing sour looks at each other, but unfortunately I couldn't back out as Bella all but forced me into the seat.

She was acting weirder than before too. Rather than staying in her room and walking around like a zombie – well she was still a zombie – but now she had this sudden determination in her. Was she finally trying to get over him? I hoped so. Maybe my dad and I would finally get some peace. Life would go back to normal and Bella and I will be arch enemies again.

I know that sounds bad, but if she treats me like this as a friend then I don't want to know. I'd rather she hated me than smothered me in the way she does now. It didn't even seem like she truly cared for me now either. I could still see the unforgiving hatred burning in her eyes as she fussed needlessly over me as if she had no choice but to pretend she cared.

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to talk to my dad about what happened in Port Angeles after my _favourite sister_ did a runner. Something was stopping. Guilt? Why would I feel guilty? The only way I can describe it is feeling like I'm betraying someone very important.

I shook my head in an attempt to wake myself from my daydream. It was twelve o' clock midday and I had only just gotten up to have my breakfast. I was like this nocturnal creature during weekends and school vacations. I was awake all night doing everything and nothing, but then slept through the morning. I hated mornings anyway so I didn't count myself as missing out on anything.

"Morning Tina."

I jumped at the sound of Bella's dead voice behind me. As I did so I cause the spoon full of cereal in my hand to jolt up right and I ended up splattering cereal right in my face.

I groaned as I wiped it away as quickly as possible to prevent further embarrassment. I hated how clumsy I was. It was the only thing Bella and I seemed to share, except she tripped over flat floors while I was always just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Bella didn't even laugh at my accident which was something I thought the snide and spoilt girl would do, but all she did was sit opposite to me on the small kitchen table.

"Can I help you?! I asked raising an eyebrow at her as I placed my spoon back in my bowl.

She shrugged her shoulders as she fiddled with the thick sleeves of her cardigan. Her eyes wondered around the room looking at anything but me which I found quite insulting.

"I just wanted to sit here." She muttered quietly.

"Well you're invading my air and after obviously hitting it on with that dude on the bike I don't know what you've picked up." I didn't even though if I myself was joking when I said that. I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking all innocent.

"Have you not had sex education yet? Or is mommy's girl too special for that?"

Bella seemed to suddenly realise what I was talking about and she blushed a deep shake of red before frowning in disgust.

"Ew, nothing happened. I just thought I knew him."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep the excuses coming and soon you'll believe them yourself. You know I looked up this thing on pathos liars and it said –"

"Ugh just be quiet Tina."

"Don't want to hear the truth?" I teased.

She didn't say anything and she leaned back and folded her arms across her chest before eyeing my full bowl of cereal.

"Not eating?" She asked.

I sighed before standing up and taking my cereal over to the sink.

"I'm just generally not hungry. I don't starve myself for ex boyfriends."

Bella flinched and I knew I'd hit a sore spot with that remark. Serves her right. I know this might be harsh to think about, but I did wonder if Bella needed to see someone.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked as he came down the stairs.

Bella didn't react as she stared into space. I threw her a quick subtle glare before I answered my dad.

"Sure, I'll just grab my jacket." I said as I ran upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my black leather jacket that was similar to Jake's before heading downstairs to meet my dad.

He was waiting patient by the door with his keys in one hand and fishing equipment in the other. As the grown ups went fishing, Jacob and I were left yo our own devices as always. It was some sort of tradition we had going.

"Where're you going?" Bella asked finally snapping out f her trace.

"Just down to see Billy and Jacob; we'll be meeting Harry there too." Dad explained.

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

I sighed wanting to bitch slap her right there and then.

"The boy from the beach a few months back: my best friend." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Bella frowned as her eyes glazed over.

"The mechanic kid that fixed my truck and trashed my prom?"

"The very same." I said before flipping my hair over my shoulder and making my way out."

Dad followed close behind me once again oblivious to the tension always present between Bella and me.

There was practically no traffic around so we got to Jacob's pretty quickly. He was sat on his porch waiting and I couldn't help but feel touched by that. My heart picked up in pace as Jacob looked up and right at me. A huge sunny smile spread across his face and I felt myself grin.

Dad rolled his eyes as he cut the engine and I wasted no time in hopping out.

"Tina!" Jacob yelled as he ran towards me. "Long time no visit, Kitty."

We embraced each other tightly as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Yeah well, Bella's been driving me crazy." I whispered so my dad wouldn't hear. It would save me a yelling that I wouldn't listen later for insulting the intruder in our house.

"Oh well." Jacob shrugged as he released me. "At least we can have some fun now."

I nodded.

"Cool, have you finished the rabbit yet?" I asked as he took my small hand in his large russet one and lead me towards his garage.

"Not quiet, but I'm getting there."

"Can I watch you work on it?"

"Sure sure."

I sat on the little couch he had in there and just talked to him and kept him company as he worked. My dad, Billy and Harry left for their favourite fishing spot so it was just me and Jacob alone; how I liked it.

Every now and then he'd look at me and I'd just have the strong urge to kiss him. My lips would tingle as I wondered what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against mine. I had to stop myself right there before I jumped him and that wouldn't be good. He'd probably run for the hills and I'd never see him again. Love was cruel. I was now honestly believed I was in love with him. I knew I had a crush on him all these years, but it felt like it was blossoming into something more. He got hotter and hotter every day. To be honest that was metaphorical and literal. Jacob did seem to be getting better looking and warmer. Every little thing that he did and how he did it so perfect just made me want to bow down to him. His personality was like sunshine and his constant happiness just drew me in.

Both our heads snapped out at the sound of a loud roaring engine that seemed to be coming down the driveway. Oh no. Please no! Anything but that!

A small timid knock on the garage door made me sigh as I knew who was behind it. I slumped further down into the couch already defeated as Bella poked her head through the opening.

"Bella." Jacob smiled as Bella gave him a fake smile in return.

"I have something for you, you want to see?" She said as she awkward indicated behind her with her thumb. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone as she awkwardly ran a pale thin hand through her greasy hair.

"Sure." Jacob said dropping the wrench in his hand and running outside to follow her.

I sighed and slowly made my way outside after them.

Bella pulled off the large cloth that was covering bits of metal that looked like two motorcycles in the bed of her truck. Fucking hell, if I see one more motorcycle…!

"Wow scarp metal, you shouldn't have." Jacob said sarcastically as he stared at them with a critical eye.

It brought a smile to my face to see that Jacob was taking the piss out of her. Bella continued on, ignoring what he said and ignoring my presence completely.

"I saved them from the junk yard and I figured if I had a mechanic friend to help me out…" Bella trailed off shyly as she placed her hands in her coat pockets.

Friends?! Bella had a lot of nerve to call Jacob her friend after all she did was use him down by the beach and then never spoke to him again after she got the information she needed about lover boy; whatever that information was.

"Ah, me being the mechanic friend." Jacob said as he nodded assessing the bikes. "Since when are you into motorcycles?" He asked.

I was about to say she wasn't to save us all from the trouble I knew she was about to cause, but Bella interrupted before I could say anything.

"Since now." Bella said and finally noticed the calculating expression on his face.

She sighed before looking down awkwardly. "I get it if you think this is totally stupid and reckless but –"

"It's completely stupid and reckless." Jacob sighed before perking up. "So when do we start?"

Bella looked shocked as she registered what Jacob just said.

"Now, please." She said with a small hint of excitement that I haven't heard since…ever.

I watched the scene fold out in shock. I couldn't believe Jacob was agreeing with her! I would have to get him on his own and explain to him why this was a bad idea in so many ways. Maybe keeping quiet about the Port Angeles incident was a bad idea if it was going to get other people involved and hurt in Bella's stupidity.

"Jake wait –" I begged, but he was already helping Bella take the motorbikes into the garage.

I huffed and kicked a large rock ahead of me as I stormed my way back there.

Jacob quickly took the bikes apart like a pro and I sat there feeling slightly excluded as Bella and Jacob conversed as if they had been friends for as long as Jacob and I had.

I picked at my nails as Jacob and Bella argued about money and how they were going to pay for parts and lessons…wait…lessons…?

I gasped and quickly looked up at Jacob who pointing at several pieces of the bike.

"Lessons?" I demanded and Bella glared at me, daring me to say anything.

"I want to learn." Bella said in an authoritative tone. What authority did she have over me? If anything I was the most mature in this situation seen as I could clearly see how dangerous this was.

"Anyway, we're going to go hunting for parts, you coming Kitty?" Jacob asked and Bella raised her eyebrow at the nickname. Shows how much attention she pays to me and my hobbies. I loved climbing and was pretty good at it if I do say so myself. Something Bella and Renee never paid attention to.

"Sure sure." I murmured as I followed them out with my hands in my pockets.

We climbed into Bella's truck with me being squashed up in the middle. Jake and Bella talked and joked while I was stuck in the middle feeling out of place and excluded. Why wasn't Jake doing anything? Some friend he was being right now…

We arrived at the dump and I was in my element as Jake asked me to climb to the top to get this part he needed and that he could see sticking out at the top of a pile. We got very dirty and I stayed standing up at the top of the pile after a tossed the part down to Jake. It had a nice view of the town in the distance and the forests behind me.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I could've sworn I heard a faint growl.

I didn't even think as I panicked and let out a sharp scream before jumping down, landing right on top of Jacob's back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist before burying my face in his shoulder behind his long hair.

"What's the matter T?" Jacob shrieked as I felt him looking frantically around for what had startled me.

"I-I heard something…in the f-forest." I stuttered as I could feel my heartbeat thudding in my chest at a million miles per hour. What happened to me the other day left me a bit jumpy to all things that moved. Could all of these be linked or was I going mad and looking too much into it?

"There's nothing there Tina." Bella said sounding tired and uncaring.

I still refused to let go of Jacob and he had to carefully pry my arms out of the choke hold I had around him. I fell flat on my ass on the muddy ground and I saw Bella sneer at me.

Jacob bent down and looked at me worriedly.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked gently as he brushed a stray hair away from my sweaty face.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him again. He lost his balance slightly and almost crushed me with his weight before he could right himself again, but I didn't care. For some reason, I felt safe and protected with him. I didn't want to go home and be on my own.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I don't know, just this thing and I could've sworn it growled." I explained while trying not to hyperventilate. Bella looked at me like I was the most pathetic person on the planet right now.

"I'm sure it was just an animal. Whatever it was it will never get to you." Jacob soothed before helping me up.

I tried my best to brush the mud off of me, but it had already dried into my jeans. Damn it. Why did I always embarrass myself?

"We've got the parts we need, let's go." Bella said impatiently before walking out with Jake and I following close behind.

I kept looking around me frantically and jumped at the slightest noise. Only Jacob's hand rubbing soothing circles on mine kept me sane.

We climbed back into Bella's truck and I kept looked in the rear view mirror at the trees behind us, but never saw anything. Despite my eyes not catching anything though, that gut feeling of being watched refused to go away.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in your reviews. I don't know what my next update will be as I have an art exam coming up and they require a lot of time put into them. Stupid art project! I got lost in a castle for that exam! This better be worth it! Erm anyway don't forget to review and feel free to follow me on facebook to fine out more about me as a person and what I get up to when I'm not writing while wearing my new 'where's wally' pyjamas. :-)**

**Taurus Pixie **

**P.S. Some of you may know that I often listen to music to get inspiration for story lines and characters and one song I can imagine Tina singing from the top of Bella's shit old truck is called 'Destiny' by Syntax. This song fits in with what's going to happen to her and what she'll go through so if you want to be noisey, then feel free to check the lyrics out. **


	7. Tricked

**I'm still getting over the amazing response to this story…thank you! I would've updated this yesterday but I simply went on a quick trip into town and I swear I was experiencing the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. Everyone was just in their own little world and kept walking into me, cutting me up and one guy was sat behind a bin (trash can) rocking back and forth. It scared the shit out of me. Anyway, it put me in a bad mood with how I seemed to be invisible to everyone. Plus, I bought a 15 rated film and the guy asked me for ID. What the fuck? How old do I look 10? Sure, I always carry my passport with me. Sorry for the rant but as you know from my profile I hate dense people. So that's why I didn't update. Stupid I know. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**7. Tricked**

I started to relax more towards the end of the week. I had no other weird episodes after seeing someone strange and I figured it was nothing the whole time; just me being silly. Bella now accompanied me to Jacob's and Charlie was please to see her getting better. If only he knew about the bikes. I debated a few times as to whether I should tell him, but I didn't want to get Jacob into trouble as well. She drove me mad when we were there. She talked to Jacob so much that I couldn't get a word in. Jacob didn't seem to notice although he still called me every night which pleased me. I was glad he wasn't totally hooked on her like every other boy in town seemed to be. What was it about her blank personality that was so appealing anyway? Sure, she was beautiful, but the girl had no sense of fun.

"Tina, could you come down here a minute." I heard Bella call up the stairs to where I was sat in my room reading a book.

I sighed and placed it down on the page I was on before making my way downstairs. Bella was leaning against the doorframe that led into the living room and she had that determined expression on her face again.

"What?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude.

"Could you come and look at the TV? I think it's broken." She explained as she led me into the living room where the TV was sat on a small table.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked as I bent down to try and switch it on.

"It just doesn't work." Bella said shrugging nonchalantly. "Charlie said you were good at these things."

"Dad." I corrected her. "He's known as dad." I repeated beginning to lose my patients with her.

Her nostrils flared and her chocolate brown eyes set on fire; a deep burning fire of hatred.

"Just get on with it." She snapped before storming out biting her lip furiously as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

I huffed. Why was Bella so interested in me fixing the TV anyway? She never watched it. If dad thought there was something wrong then I'm sure he would have said something. He always watched sports on it.

I sighed and got up to get some small tools out of the cupboard under the stairs before making my way back and getting to work.

A few minutes later Bella came downstairs wearing a jacket and carrying her truck keys.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, worried that she was going to do something reckless and stupid.

"Shopping." Was all she said as she slammed the front door behind her.

I heard the thundering sound of the engine to her truck before it got quieter as she drove away into the distance.

I grunted to myself as I got on with my set task. I grabbed the screwdriver and started unscrewing the compartment at the back to have a look inside. There didn't appear to be anything wrong. I made my way over to the plug and checked it was in properly; it was. I sat there on my knees scratching my head in confusion. Would I have to call a professional?

I unplugged it before I crawled back over to the TV to have a look and really started poking through the wires. I stopped short when I saw one individual wire had been cut. I pulled it further out to get a close look and it wasn't as if it had been worn away, it had been perfectly cut with wire cutters. It was a really thick wire as well that could only be damaged by human hands. Could she…?

I let out a small cry when I realise she could've. But why?

I felt anger bubbling up in my chest as I fought down the urge to throw a tantrum. Bella had just wasted my time on that for what purpose?

I stormed over to the phone to tell Jacob about this and her strange behaviour. I dialled his home number and waited for him to pick up while I tapped my foot. I got no answer which was odd. I put the phone down and stormed up to my room to sulk. I would really lay into Bella when she got back. Was this her idea of a pathetic joke or prank? A broken TV…really?

I buried my head in my pillow before picking up my book again to calm myself down. The Northern Lights was one of my favourite books. The character Mrs. Coulter kinda reminded me of my mother and how she would suddenly snap with me on those rare occasions I did see her. I rubbed my cheek gently as I felt the shadow of the physical and emotional pain she left there. I looked up at my small dressing table where my mirror was. What was wrong with me? She made me feel three inches tall. Was I too ugly or something? I didn't class my self as ugly, I always thought myself to be somewhere nicely in the middle. I was the only person in town lucky enough to have a slight tan which was proud of and my dark eyes were something to be proud of. I had Renee's smile and nose and there was nothing on my face or body that I'd like to change. I wasn't as beautiful as Bella, but I was happy with what I was got so why did Renee have a problem with me?

Maybe it wasn't my looks. Was I too bad as a baby? Couldn't she cope? Plus dad and I never understood why she just left like she did. She took Bella with her with no hesitation, but why leave me here?

I hit myself in the head with my book in an attempt to get myself to stop worrying about these things. Ever since Bella came to live with us loads of weird things have been going on that just sparked my inquisitive nature. I just loved to analysis things and now I was desperate to know why Bella and Renee hated me.

The sudden sound of a loud old engine brought me out of my pondering and I quickly dashed to the window to see Bella pulling up. It was about time. Wait…? What was Jacob doing in the car?

I ran downstairs, almost tripping over as I did so, and waited for them to walk through the front door. Only Bella came through as she waved to Jacob who drove off on a bike. A bike! What have they been doing?

Bella turned to face me and I gasped as I saw the stitches going across her forehead.

"What did you do?" I demanded as she gave me a dirty look before throwing her keys down.

"I had an accident in Jacob's garage." She answered simply. I could tell she was lying because she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You've been with Jacob?" I hissed feeling bile rise in my throat at the thought of being left out and betrayed. A rage of jealousy I've never felt before at the thought of Jacob and Bella talking and laughing in his garage just like me and him would do. Now he was doing that with _her. _

"Is that why you cut the wire? So you could have Jacob to yourself?" I yelled feeling myself get possessive. What was wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. I couldn't control myself though. As my anger built I felt a small breeze build up in the room. Odd.

"Don't be stupid Tina." Bella said as she walked into the living room. I followed her, determined not to let her walk away from the argument.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I just did." She huffed before sitting down on the couch.

My body felt like it was on fire as I experience anger I had never felt before. Was this what it was like to lose your temper? I had led such a quiet life with my dad and my La Push friends that I had never really been truly angry before.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of Bella's head before storming around the couch to face her.

"Yeah? Well I'm not finished with you yet." I said firmly as I placed my hands on my hips and glared down at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at me. No one had ever really stood up to her before now and I guess me doing so shocked her. For once Bella was speechless.

"Did you and Jacob ditch me today?" I snarled.

Bella snorted and hid her shock in that stupid expressionless mask of hers.

"It's nothing personal; I just needed to see something." She explained.

"See something? You really are mad." I threw at her.

"You don't understand…"

I shook my head. "No. No I don't so would you care to explain to me why you hate me? Why Renee seems to hate me and why have you taken this stupid breakup to heart? He's just one guy!"

Bella flinched when I mentioned her breakup but soon the stone mask was back again.

"We don't hate you. We despise you." She spat. "Stupid bastard."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Bastard?" Call me stupid, but wasn't that reserved for men and illegitimate children in the Middle Ages?

"You need to work on your insults bitchy Bella." I sneered.

"And you need to work on not being a freak!"

"It doesn't pay to be the same as everyone else. Its freaks like me that help us as humans move forward!" I hated it when people picked on people who were 'different'.

"Yeah well the world's better off without you Tina. In fact you weren't even supposed to exist in the first place."

"You mean I was an accident? Well a lot of good things come out of accidents."

"All _you _brought was trouble." Bella screamed getting really riled up. I guess I've figured out how to push her buttons.

"No! All _you _brought was trouble. Dad and I were fine until you came along and ruined everything with your moping for your stupid ex boyfriend Cullen. Is that why you miss him so much? Because he was rich and gave you everything you wanted? Well life's not like that Bella. Wake up and live in the real world. Edward isn't coming back because he got sick of you; you and your pathetic ways." I ranted and before I knew it Bella was charging towards me.

She screamed like a wild animal as she leapt on me and knocked me to the ground. I pushed her off me with strength that I didn't know I possessed. She went flying backwards into the small table in the middle of the room before quickly recovering.

"Don't mention his name!" She gasped out as she clutched at her sides as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"I can't believe how selfish you are." I cried as I went in to slap her. She quickly dodged my assault though and kicked me in the shin.

I cried out in pain as she began pulling on my hair. I grabbed hold of hers and clung on leaving us stood there with our hands entangled in each others' hair, not letting go until the other did.

"Get off me!" I roared and Bella gasped before letting go and taking a step back. She looked at me in shock and slight fear before wrapping her arms around her middle again and running out of the room. I heard the slam of her bedroom door and I felt a smile spread across my face at the fact I had won an argument with Bella Swan. It felt good.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I felt many emotions running through my body at once. My mind was spinning at a million miles per hour at what had just happened and still all Bella did was give me mixed signals and riddles. I wanted to know. Something at the back of my mind was telling me that something wasn't right and I wasn't going to stop until I found out.

I grabbed the cordless phone and made my way upstairs to try and call Jacob again. I wanted his story on this situation. I wanted to know what they did and if he was part of this whole 'ditch Tina' plan.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and gazed at my angry face in the mirror as I walked past. My red eyes blazing, my hair tangled and my face tense. I froze. Red eyes? My stomach dropped as I jumped back in front of the mirror and looked directly into the eyes of my reflection. I sighed with relief when I realised I must have been seeing things. My eyes were still the same dark brown colour and I pulled on my hair as I forced myself to get a grip. Was I tired or had Bella finally driven me mad? It was probably a mixture of both.

I dialled Jacob's number as I had done earlier and to my relief he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard his deep voice answer and my heart did summersaults at the sound of his voice.

I forced myself to focus when I remember I had a bone to pick with him.

"Jacob, its Tina." I replied.

"Hi honey, I was just about to call you." He said sounding happy. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as his tone became worried.

"Feeling better?"

"Bella said you were ill and that you couldn't make it down; something about that bug that's going around at the minute?"

"Huh? Jake, I'm not sick and I never was. Listen I know this sounds like something you would see on a stupid teenage girl programme, but Bella tricked us both today." I explained hoping he would believe me.

"Huh? Why would she do that?"

I sighed. "I really don't know. She cut the wire on the TV so I would spend ages trying to fix it and then she lied about where she was going to me before lying to you."

"She cut the wire on the TV?"

"As stupid as it sounds, yes." I said as I slouched down on my bed and just stared at a photo of me and Jacob.

"I didn't mean to leave you out T; I honestly thought Bella was telling the truth."

"I know and it's not your fault." I said.

"Bella has invited me and Quil to go to the movies with her and a few school friends tomorrow so how about we get some revenge by you tagging along."

I laughed. "Oh my god, I can't believe how desperate she sounds. Crazy plan there Jake; let's do it."

"See you there." He said doing his impression of an evil laugh.

We talked for another hour with Jacob telling me about how Embry had just suddenly ditched him and Quil to follow Sam around. Jake sounded devastated and I wished I was there to comfort him. This seemed to be happening a lot around La Push lately; guys just suddenly vanishing and then following Sam around. The tribe council didn't seem worried about this at all and looked at them like they were heroes. It was starting to freak a lot of people out, Jake and I included.

Yes, things were definitely getting weird.

* * *

**What did you think? Keep the guessing on what's happening coming because I love reading about what you think. A few people have come pretty close as to what's going on, but none of you have got it right. I have you all fooled. *laughs evilly*. Keep looking for the evidence in the chapters and it should give you massive clues. We will be seeing more of Jacob as I've realised he seemed to have taken a bit of a back seat at the moment. Sorry about that. I'll try and update soon. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. Funny Feeling

**Hey...yeah...most of you don't remember me right now I'm guessing. Sorry for the really long absence, but my computer decided to crash. No cool story behind it...the stupid thing just simply crashed on me when I need it the most. I've managed to steal my mum's computer for a few hours and the keyboard isn't that great so there might be a few more typos than normal. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks to the amazing number of people who reviewed. This story is a lot more popular than I thought it would be.**

* * *

**8. Funny Feeling**

I twiddled my thumbs. Bella stared blankly out of the window. Jacob looked normal and Mike wouldn't shut up. Some great outing you've planned here Bella. I'm really feeling the fun. Alarms were sounding in my brain about the last time Bella took me to the movies, but I hushed them; Jacob wanted me to come. He wanted me here and I'll go wherever he goes.

Bella and Jake were sat in the front seat – it would've been me if Bella hadn't 'subtly' pushed me out of the way. Thus I was now sat in the back with moaning Mike who was moaning about Bella not letting him listen to music.

"Bella doesn't really like music." Jacob said as he drove us off the highway.

"What? Bella!" Mike shrieked.

Bella shrugged. "It just irritates me." She said and I didn't miss the little glare she sent my way in the rear-view mirror. By 'it' I'm guessing not just music irritates her. Let's just say Bella nearly blew her innocent girl cover when Jake told her that he had invited me. It was now that I was beginning to realise that Bella didn't seem to have any feelings for Jake at all; she was just using him as rehab. She couldn't get her fix off Edward so now she was clinging to Jacob. That girl was just like a sheep; moving from one flock to the next.

I sighed as I remembered seeing all of Bella's CDs broken and snapped in half in the trash; CDs that my dad and I had bought her and friends had gotten her. I just didn't understand. It was like she was trying to lock herself away from the world. It was like she didn't _want _to move on. I just wanted to hit her sometimes and yell 'he's not coming back!'

"Ah here we are." Jake said bringing me out of my infuriating thoughts. His voice calmed me down instantly and all that was left in my head was sunshine and the beauty that was Jacob Black. I just wished he felt the same way about me.

We climbed out and Bella paid for our tickets. I could tell she was going to 'forget' about mine, but I reminded her just in time, much to her dismay. Another point to me.

To be honest I didn't even know what film we had even come to see. As soon as it started, I got my answer. I rolled my eyes at Bella's choice of action movie as more people got blown up and disembowelled. Even I, who was hardly ever bothered by movies like this, flinched a few times.

Jacob and Bella were laughing next to me and Mike looked like he was having serious trouble dealing with it. I noticed how Bella was careful to sit between me and Jacob. They were too busy laughing that I realised I had eaten all the popcorn and now I had nothing to distract myself with. I don't know what made me throw up more; Bella actually having fun or the guy that just had his leg blown off.

"Okay, I think I'm gunna throw up." Mike groaned as he suddenly bolted up and ran down the lit path out of the theatre.

The three of us looked at each other before getting up and following him out. Even when we left the room I could still hear the scream of the characters and it made me cringe.

"What a marshmallow." Jacob chuckled and Bella laughed.

Jacob turned around to look at me and his smile dropped at the expression that must've been on my face.

"You holding up alright there T?" He asked walking over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine." I lied. "I didn't think making movies like that was legal."

Jacob laughed as Bella just stared at us from across the hall, looking really out of place.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from hit men." He joked but at the same time he sounded serious and what he said held meaning.

I gave him a small smile and he beamed.

"See there's the little cheeky grin I love." He said and started tickling my sides.

"Whoa Jake, your hands a really hot. You feel like you have a fever." I noted as I cradled one of his large russet hands in mine.

"Well I feel fine." He said cheerfully with no sign of illness.

Bella cleared her throat which burst the little bubble we were just in.

"Jacob, maybe you should go and check on Mike. He's been a while." She said innocently.

Jake sighed but nodded and headed inside the men's room.

Bella and I just stood there awkwardly with Bella chewing on her lip and looking like she was holding back tears.

I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

She huffed while wrapping her arms tightly around her chest – she'd been doing that a lot lately.

She sniffed and didn't say anything seeming to pretend that I'd never spoke.

I looked up as Mike plodded out of the bathroom clutching his stomach with Jake whistling slightly to himself behind him.

"Mike are you okay?" Bella asked concerned as she noted his pale face.

"Yeah, I think I must have that flu that's been going round." He whimpered while still clutching his stomach.

"Well we better get you home; we don't want you getting sicker." I suggested.

"Whatever, weirdo." M8ike mumbled so low that I almost missed what he said altogether.

"What did you just say?" Jake snarled at Mike.

Jake grabbed hold of Mike's shoulder roughly and spun him around to face him. Jacob suddenly looked ready to kill and to be honest it frightened me a little. I had never seen Jacob lose his temper for such a small reason. I mean sure, people insulted me in front of him all the time, but he would throw insults back and then laugh about it with me afterwards; I had never seen him like this though.

I had a funny feeling that something was wrong somewhere.

"Whoa man, what is your problem?" Mike croaked as Jacob held him by the scruff of his collar. Jacob was at least a good nine inches taller that Mike and his eyes were a dangerous forbidden black.

"I didn't say anything." Mike cowered as Jacob's glare hardened.

"Jake what are you doing?" Bella shrieked, pulling on Jacob's arm. "Just let it go."

Jake's nostrils flared before pushing Mike away. Mike quickly straightened his shirt out and tried to act like he wasn't at all bothered before bending over and gagging slightly.

"Jake you're really hot, are you okay?" Bella asked as she ran her hand up and down his arm which was thick with muscle. How had I not noticed that he seemed to have grown again? Was Jacob turning into a giant? I kept my distance as Jacob still looked really angry and I didn't want to say anything that would set him off again. I knew the best thing to do when Jacob was upset was to leave him alone and then he would come to you when he was ready. People prying just made him angrier.

"I don't know what's happening." Jacob murmured before speaking up. "I think you're right Tina, I think I am coming down with something."

I nodded and walked closer to the group.

"I'm driving." Bella said.

"You don't have to –" Jacob argued.

"Yes I do; you're not driving in your condition." She said in a final tone.

Jacob sighed and started walking towards the exit when he seemed to remember something and dashed back to the counter where a member of staff seemed to be texting someone.

"Excuse me; can I have an empty popcorn bucket? I don't want him throwing up in my car." Jake asked.

The woman looked up from her phone and handed him the bucket with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

We climbed into the car with Bella and Jacob swapping places and I sat in the back awkwardly while Mike curled in on himself and held the bucket under his chin.

"You holding up Jake?" I asked.

He nodded. "I just really ache and feel weird and I don't know why."

I nodded. "Flu, I'll come and take care of you tomorrow if you want."

I didn't miss the face that Bella pulled, but Jacob didn't seem to notice as he gave me a soft smile.

"I don't want you catching it." He said concerned.

"Tsk, you know me; I've never had a sick day in my life." And it was true. I had never caught all the childhood viruses and diseases that everyone else moaned about. I guess I just had a super strong immune system.

Jacob rested his head against the window and let his eyes drift closed. I kept a beady eye on him as Mike threw up twice.

Bella dropped Mike back off at his house and soon we were pulling up outside ours.

"I can drive you home if you want Jake." Bella offered as Jake waved her off.

"I'll be fine Bells." Bells? "Like I said, I don't feel ill, just a little strange."

Bella didn't look like she believed him as she climbed out. I stayed in the car to say goodbye to Jacob.

"Will you be okay?" I asked a little worried as I took in his spooked out face.

He seemed to snap out of it as soon as he heard my voice.

"Sure Kitty. I'll call you when I get home if it makes you feel better." He said.

I smiled at him and hugged him around the shoulders before climbing out.

"Call me Jake!" Bella demanded as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes and I heard Jake sigh.

"Sure sure Bells." He mumbled before hopping into the driver's seat.

I waved to him as he drove off before I headed inside to get ready for bed.

"Have fun?" I heard dad ask Bella as I ran the stairs two at a time. I was eager to just finish this day. Too many weird things had happened and I was starting to feel a little spooked actually. Kinda like I was living in one of those dreams where nothing made sense and you woke up feeling weird.

I was so tired when I got into bed. There was a clear night outside for once so I left my curtains open and let the light of the stars and the moon twinkle in.

The stars seemed to start moving though – or were they dancing? They seemed to all come together and make a figure. A figure of a man. I didn't recognise him though as he floated through my window. I just laid there and for some reason I didn't feel afraid. Although, there seemed to be something familiar in his dark twinkling eyes...like a single star in a vast night sky. He was tall and very well built as he stood over. A wolf howled in the distance and he had loads of symbols tattooed down his arms and legs. He seemed to be wearing an old looking toga with a feathered necklace around his neck. His hair was thick and black.

He seemed to be attempting to stroke my cheek except his hand went through my skin and I found myself feeling as disappointed as he looked.

He suddenly vanished, but the stars never appeared again in the sky. Shadows seeped into my room through the window and they seemed to walk about doing their daily business. I screamed at the site, but it seemed to echo as if I was stood in the middle of nowhere.

I flung myself out of bed and everything seemed to have a grey glow to it and I could hear whispers all around me. One of the shadows approached me and seemed to reach out to me.

"Beware!" It whispered in a croaky voice. I couldn't tell if it was male or female but it sounded drained. I felt it's yearned and emptiness claw its way into my body and I screamed again. It attempted to hold me, but I swatted its hands away. I could feel this thing crying out for something. What could a shadow possibly want?

"Please..." It seemed to beg.

"No!" I screamed covering my ears. "Get away from me!"

I ran around it and flung my bedroom door open.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran into his room.

His was fast asleep on his bed with shadows all around him.

"Dad watch out!" I screamed as I tried to wake him, but my hands went straight through him. He carried on snoring away, oblivious to the horror going on around him.

I panicked as all the shadows in the room seemed to turn and look at me. I cried out again and ran down the stairs hoping to run out of the house and never return.

Wait? I don't remember the stairs being this long. I panted as I tried to run as fast as I could, but it felt like I was running under water.

I felt as if I was being stretched as I painful pull tugged at my chest dragging me away from the door. It felt as if my very heart and soul were being ripped out of my chest by the intensity of the pull.

My eyes flashed open as I panted and I felt cold sweat running down my skin as I woke up standing alone in the middle of the hallway in front of the front door. What happened? Had I sleepwalked? I was amazed at the thought.

My heart was still thudding in my chest at how terrifying my dream was. I don't usually get nightmares, but that had to be the worst and craziest one by a long shot.

I placed a hand on my chest as I still felt the tugging sensation in my chest. It was still the same as in my dream. I panicked as I thought I might be having a heart attack, but my heart felt fine and healthy under my sweaty palm.

Jacob.

My body seemed to go on autopilot as I dashed towards the phone. I couldn't explain why I had to call him. I just wanted to hear his voice.

I dialled his home number and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for an answer. I soon got the answering machine and I sighed as I dropped the phone. Why wasn't he answering? I looked at the clock. Maybe because it was three in the morning dumb shit. Ugh! I could be so stupid sometimes. What the hell was wrong with me lately?

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I pressed my back against the wall next to the fireplace and slid down it before my butt hit the floor. I folded my hands over my head as I tucked it against my chest. Why wasn't this pulling stopping? It hurt. What was happening?

* * *

**Phew, it's finally done. Sorry about the whole computer crash thing, but I'm going to try and get something sorted out. In the mean time, keep me happy and leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Under Siege

**I finally managed to steal the other computer again and managed to write this chapter. Again thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to all of them. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and here is the next chapter...**

* * *

**9. Under Siege**

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards me. I felt exhausted and my back was killing me as I lay pressed up against something hard.

"Tina?" I heard the surprised voice of my dad.

I looked up sleepily from where my head was buried in my arms to see my dad looking down at me from the bottom of the stairs with shock and concern. I looked around the room to see I must have fallen asleep in the living room. I flinched as memories of last night came back to me.

"Sweetheart what are you doing down here?" Dad gasped as he dashed over to me to help me up off the hard floor.

Every muscle in my back and legs protested and screamed as my dad pulled me up and I whimpered slightly.

"I don't know." I answered. "I had a nightmare and I must have sleepwalked."

"Sleepwalked?" Dad asked sounding baffled.

I yawned and nodded and tried to stretch my aching muscles.

"You've never sleepwalked in your life Tina; are you stressed?" He asked.

Yes.

"No." I lied. The truth was I was very stressed and a little jittery after that dream I had last night. What could it mean? Those images of shadows were still whirling around in my head like a tornado, sucking up every other thought and making itself the centre of attention in my mind.

"Just take it easy today." Dad ordered. "Bella's caught that bug that's going around and I have to work today so if she needs anything I told her to let you know."

"Great." I replied dryly.

"If there's a problem..."

"Oh no no. You go to work. The law needs you. Go protect our town." I ordered.

Dad didn't look convinced as he pulled his jacket on.

"Just stay in the house today. Jake's ill with mono and I don't want you going down there. There's been some reports of animal killings again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just hunt those things down?" I asked.

"We've been finding it hard tracking them or getting a description. We've had five dead hikers and there's lots of damage in random parts of the forest like there have been huge fights. It's just weird T; reports go from bears to giant wolves." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Hmmm, maybe they're _werewolves._" I teased making my eyes go wide in mock terror.

Dad shook his head.

"You always did have an over active imagination." He laughed. "Now what do we have to do today?" He asked going serious again.

"Stay inside and look after Bella." I said in a bored tone.

"That's my girl." He said before ruffling my already messy hair, shouting a quick goodbye to Bella and walked out of the door.

I sighed and looked around the now quiet house. I suddenly heard Bella puking her guts upstairs and I sighed. A day in with the deranged sister; what more could a girl want?

It made me wonder how Jake caught mono. It's not something you hear about often. Maybe I could call him later and see how he is.

I decided I would go upstairs and check on Bella. At least then she won't blabber to dad that I'd been neglecting her.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I opened the bathroom door to see her sprawled out on the bathroom floor with her head hanging over the toilet and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Yeah." She said before gagging.

"Not a very convincing _yeah._" I said as I watched her rinse her mouth out with a glass of water.

"I'll be fine; I think it's just a twenty-four hour thing." She gasped out. "I need to call Jake."

I sighed. "You don't need to do anything, you go rest and I'll see if Jake is okay."

"But – "

I was already out of the room before she could reply.

I dashed downstairs and picked up the phone before dialling Jacob's number. I blushed at the fact that I had called like that out of the blue last night, but I hoped that he wouldn't notice.

It rang a few times before I heard Jacob's croaky voice.

"Hello?" Wow he really did sound sick.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Hey T." He replied before coughing.

"Oh Jake are you feeling okay? Wait...scratch that; it was a stupid question. I heard you have mono."

"Yeah. It sucks."

I frowned at how ill and dead he sounded.

"Well..." I said a little desperately. "I could bring you some homemade soup down?"

He chuckled but it sounded strained.

"And how would you get down here? You can't even drive and don't bring Bella down here." He added desperately. Wow it sounded like he really didn't want to see Bella.

"Okay I won't then, but would you let me know when you're feeling better or if you want me to come down and help out? I may not have a medical degree, but I could help out with a thing or two and read a killer bed time story." I over compensated. For some reason I felt really nervous talking to him. These feelings of mine were getting out of control.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your voice sounds?" He asked out of nowhere and I froze. Where the hell did that come from?

"Jake are you high on drugs the doctor gave you?" I asked ruining the moment like always, but my heart was beating a million miles per minute. Why had shy and awkward Jacob said that? Sure he gave compliments but he was never that blunt and straight forward. Wait...he didn't even sound ill when he said that.

"Jake are you even ill?" I asked suspiciously.

I heard him cough on the other line as if he was proving a point...or getting back into role. I could hear Billy's voice in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Listen Tina...as much as it pains me to say this, but I can't see you for a few weeks." He sounded like he was choking on his own words. My heart shattered into a million pieces and my stomach dropped at the thought.

"What?" I gasped. "Why not?"

He sighed. "The doctor said it's going to take weeks for me to get better and I don't want you to get infected." I could've swore he added 'or seriously hurt' after he said that but I wasn't sure.

"Jake you know I've never really been sick..." I almost begged. I couldn't go for weeks without seeing Jake. He and Quil were my only true friends around here. Well I thought that Embry was too, but i must've been wrong seen as he ditched us for Sam's cult.

"There's a first time for everything and I want you safe." He said in a sincere voice. I raised my eyebrow at the fact he seemed to have lost the croaky voice again. As if he knew this too he coughed again, but even when he lost the sickness edge to his voice he did sound...off.

"Safe from what? A little bit of disease." I knew I sounded silly saying that, but I said it anyway.

"Yes, now did you call us last night, or should I say this morning?"

I froze again. "No."

"I know you're lying." Jake almost taunted.

I sighed as I let my shoulders droop in defeat. "Yes."

"Why?"

I bit my lip. "I kinda had a nightmare and I don't know why, but I just needed to hear your voice."

Did he just growl?

"Well don't worry it was just a dream." He reassured.

I heard voices in the background again.

"I've gotta go." He said in a haste before murmuring a quick goodbye and hanging up.

I stood there with the phone still pressed against my ear for a few seconds before I placed it back down in its holder. Well that was strange.

I heard Bella throwing up again upstairs and decided to head back up and see how she was.

"Bella?"

"I'm good." She said as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

I sighed.

"Bella you really should get to bed and sleep it off." I said as I wrapped my hands under the tops of her arms and attempted to pull her up. I was glad that she followed my advice and she stood up before leaning most of her weight on me.

I helped her into bed and she turned over to face away from me without even muttering a thank you. I rolled my eyes and I was about to leave the room when she spoke.

"Did you call Jake?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What did he say?"

I sighed. "Bella he's sick with mono and he's not allowed any visitors."

"What?" She demanded. "That's not fair, I need to see him."

"No you need to rest and let Jake recover as well." I said sternly.

"What about Billy?"

"Billy can take care of himself. Just because he can't walk doesn't mean he can't do things." I replied rather angrily.

"Why are you being so horrible to me?" She demanded.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

She snorted. "I don't have time for this."

"Well neither do I, you're not worth it." I huffed before I stormed out of her room. I needed some fresh air and quickly.

I knew I couldn't go for a run or anything so I decided to just sit on the front door step. I let the wind dance in my hair and calm me down. The light breeze felt nice; as if it was stroking my skin and giving me a reassuring touch.

"Hi." A deep voice said making me jump.

I opened my eyes to see a tall and muscular man stood at the bottom of our front lawn giving me a kind smile.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon, you might want to head inside." He said in a caring voice.

"Erm thanks." I said a little confused. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"No you haven't." He said sounding quite cheerful. "I'm Dominic."

"Oh well, I'm Tina." I said before looking down again and hoping this person would go away.

"You look a little depressed." He commented.

I looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I am a bit. My sister is driving me crazy and I don't understand why she hates me so much." I explained. "Why am I even telling this to you?"

He shrugged. "Friendly familiar face maybe?"

"Friendly maybe, familiar no." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged. "Ah well and hey about your sister; just keep pressuring her and she'll give in."

I looked at him in confusion. What the hell did he mean?

"And you know what?" He said.

"What?" I asked frowning slightly as I stared at him with slight fear. His dark eyes were friendly and excited though.

"I bet you have a great future ahead of you." He said beaming at me.

"You think?" I asked smiling slightly. I don't know what he meant, but it did put me in a better mood to hear a total stranger say that to me.

"Oh yes." He replied sounding really sure of himself.

"Okay then." I said a little freaked out but please at the same time. "Thanks, but I think you're right about heading back inside."

He nodded at me before waving and walking off down the street.

I shrugged my shoulders before heading back inside out of the cold air that was getting chillier by the minute.

"Tina!" I heard Bella call me from upstairs.

My mood instantly went sour again. Great future? Yeah right.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Leave a review and let me know. It feels good confusing you guys with this weird plot line. Only I have the answers so you'll have to keep on reading and find out. I love hearing about what you guys think will happen from my little clues. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	10. Feeling a Little Loca

**What's this? Taurus Pixie is updating? I know I said on facebook that it might be up to 6 weeks until my next update, but I have nothing to do right now and as if fate was on my side, the computer was free. *dances really badly in the middle of the room*. Thank you so much for the reviews – I read every single one of them. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

**10. Feeling a Little Loca**

It had been two weeks since I had last spoken to Jake. To say it hurt not seeing him was the understatement of the century and I found it difficult to sleep at night, what with being creeped out by that nightmare I had and Bella's screaming; so most nights now I just sat in my room making sure my window was locked. Then I just read my countless book collection until occasionally nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

It was seven in the morning and I'd finally drifted off to sleep with Bella burst into the room.

"Tina you have to look at this!" She shrieked.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to keep the luck of pure irritation off my face as Bella switched my lamp on and sat herself next to me with her laptop in hand.

"Bella I was sleeping." I complained as I was about to roll over again.

She stopped me, ignoring my comment and forcing me to look at the blinding screen that hurt my tired eyes.

"Look what I found."

I read the first thing I saw on the page and forced myself not to sigh out loud.

"Mono? Really Bella?" I asked as I could almost feel the desperation radiating off her. "Jake really did sound ill Bella."

"Yeah, but how can it be mono; read the symptoms."

I did as instructed and this time I actually did sigh out loud in annoyance.

"He seems to fit the symptoms to me Bella." I mumbled as I prepared to turn back over again and go to sleep.

I groaned as Bella pulled me back round again.

"What!" I snapped and she flinched as tears pricked in her eyes at my sudden outburst.

"If you don't care about Jake then fine, at least I'm a decent friend." She said quietly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well at least I let subjects drop." I muttered in my defence. Jake told me to stay away and as much as it pained me, I trusted him.

Bella didn't say anything as she jumped off my bed. I watched her flip her hair over her shoulder before storming out. Really?

Before she walked out of the door though, she quickly turned to face me with a glum expression.

"Mono can only be spread by kissing." She said almost cryptically.

I raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged my shoulders.

She rolled her eyes before slamming the door. Why doesn't she behave like that when Charlie's around? Bella was one hell of a mystery.

...

"I'm telling you something is going on!" Bella said for the millionth time as she paced the living room.

"Uh huh." I mumbled as my eyes stayed focused to the cartoon I was watching. X-men. A good old classic. Marvel was my childhood in a nutshell. Jake and I spent many Saturday mornings watching them together. Thinking of Jacob sent a stab to my heart. I missed him so much right now; especially with how much Bella was getting on my nerves. I had no one to rant to.

"Are you even listening to me?" She demanded as she stepped in front of the now fixed TV, demanding my eyes look at her.

"Yes Bella, because all I can hear is your voice going on and on." I said as I tried to look around her now really skinny body. Could the girl at least make an effort to look after herself? She looked like she could fit inside an envelope; maybe I could mail her to Edward...

"Well at least I care about Jacob's well being." She said almost smugly.

"No you just want a fall back." I don't know where that came from...and why do I feel all...jealous at how often Bella goes on about him?

Bella's mouth fell open with a pop.

"He is not my fallback! He's my best friend!"

"Correction: he was my best friend before you even came into the equation, that's all you're good for Bella. Complicating things." I said without looking away from the TV.

"That's not fair!" She shrieked.

I looked up at her then with an anger filled stare.

"No, how you treat me and everyone else around you is unfair."

"I saw Quil today." She said.

"Oh, so we're ranting about Quil now?" I asked with my eyes wide with shock at how Bella was sounding right now.

"I thought he was you're friend too?" She demanded.

I huffed. "He is; I just haven't been able to visit lately with Jake being ill."

"Jake's better."

"Look, stop changing the subject or I'll – what?"

Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, apparently he got better last week."

"You're lying." I accused knowing how Bella worked. Her mind might be a mess but she was so predictable when it came to manipulating people.

Her big brown eyes widened.

"I'm not, honestly, Quil said he's hanging out with Sam." She explained.

I froze in a complete state of shock. Sam? As in Sam Uley? The very Sam that Jacob was terrified of? This just wasn't making any sense.

"There's something not right somewhere." I said slowly.

Bella smiled smugly. "Oh so now you're listening to me?"

We were silent for a while before Bella picked up the phone. I was about to reach out and stop her from annoying poor Billy, but he'd already answered.

"Hello Billy?" Bella asked.

"Oh thank god Jake is better, I was getting so worried. When can I come down and see him...oh well I can always wait down there if he's out with friends."

I rolled my eyes, but was keen to find out Billy's answer.

"Why?" Bella demanded almost rudely. I glared at her but she ignored me.

"You can't do that Billy!" She practically yelled down the phone.

After what seemed like forever of Billy talking, Bella finally sighed and put the phone down.

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bella sighed.

"Jacob is better; Billy just won't let me see him." She huffed like a child that couldn't get her own way.

"He has to have a good reason." I reasoned.

"He just said it isn't safe." She replied wrinkling her nose.

I was about to say something else but she just walked out of the room and headed upstairs. I heard the slam of her bedroom door and I sighed.

Maybe Bella was right after all. Maybe something was going on. I mean sure I knew she was crazy, but she was pretty quick at figuring things out, I'll give her that...well it was only because she was so damn nosey.

Chewing on my lower lip, I slowly picked up the phone and dialled the Black household number. No one answered and I guessed Billy had just let it ring when he saw the number. I didn't blame him.

The message tone beeped and I decided I might as well leave a message to explain.

"Hey it's Tina; look I'm sorry about Bella constantly calling...she just doesn't understand when to stop. Anyway, I heard Jake was better and if you could call me that would be great." I hung up before collapsing on the couch and looking at the still blearing TV.

I hoped Jake was okay. Did he want to see me? Had he missed me as much as I'd missed him? I'm guessing he didn't. I knew I was exactly subtle with my crush on him. Perhaps I'd scared him off. Sounds like something I'd do.

I sighed at how pathetic I was sounding. Jacob was consuming my every thought and I was getting worried. Would he call me back? I listened to the pounding rain outside and wondered what he might be doing right now. Drawing in his room? He usually did that on a rainy day and he is so talented. I still have that little wolf carving he made me for my thirteenth birthday.

It was a few hours later that I heard Bella's clumsy loud footsteps making their way downstairs. She was pulling on a thick jacket and I immediately understood what she was doing as soon as I saw the determined look on her face.

"Bella no." I said firmly. "Would you really disrespect Billy like that?"

She ignored me as she hoped on one foot trying to pull her boot on.

"I have to see him and you're coming with me." She said as she opened the door dragging me outside with her before I had the chance to say 'no' or at least grab a jacket to protect from the chilly early March weather.

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter, but it's sort of a build up chapter. Shit goes down in the next chapter so go be there okay. Thanks for reading and please leave a review letting me know what you thought.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	11. PLEASE READ!

**I'm really sorry that this is just an author's note, but please don't shoot me and hear me out. I'm getting a lot of worried people messaging me about my disappearance which is sweet of you but unnecessary. I'm not dead so calm down. Also whoever keeps sending me reviews telling me to update, please with all due respect, shut up. I've got enough to deal with without people on the internet ordering me around. **

**Ok, so why haven't I updated in a while? Loads of reasons. My dad is shit stirring in my family and there's a full on war going on and I have to be there for my mum. I still haven't been able to get a new laptop because money is tight at the moment along with my dad stealing some of it. Another reason is time; I haven't had any of it. I've finished high school now and I'm looking for a job, college is sending me loads of work to do and then I'm doing stuff with friends and I'm moving house soon. But the main reason is I've run out of inspiration. Complete writer's block from all the stress I've been dealing with. So how have a coped with that stress? Reading. That's how I always deal with things. I haven't been a major reader for a while and I've just got back into it now my exams are over. This has led me to go off Twilight even more. I've never been a massive fan of the series through constantly wanting to strangle most of the characters and scream at the author. After reading a lot of stuff I enjoy it's made me see how mediocre the whole series is (no offense to twihards). Therefore I've lost patients with the series and my own work as a result and I just haven't been able to get myself to write more chapters. **

**This brings me onto the future. I'm not Alice so I don't really have much idea. If I ever get inspiration again, I might come back. It's almost a guarantee if I can get a new laptop. HOWEVER...I'm warning you now that come September I might never come back. I'm starting my A-Levels and I desperately want to do well in them and get into university so my first priority will be studying. A lot of people I know have made life choices in which their consequences have scared the shit out of me, so I really want to do well in life now. Plus, I hope to start on my own novels in years to come so that might be something to keep an eye out for.**

**So, sorry for not updating in a while and I'll let you all know of anything new as soon as possible. **

**Until god knows when,**

**Taurus Pixie **


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE AND PLOT REVEALED

**Hey guys! So...it really seems like I won't be posting any more stories. My inspiration to write fan fiction has just gone and I really want to work towards getting good A-Levels so I won't have time to write after September. Because so many of you seem to have no idea about where I was taking this story (which made me so happy) that I have decided to post what was going to happen below. You don't have to read if you want to keep it a secret forever that will die with me, but for those of you who are curious, here it is from where I left off:**

* * *

Bella manages to drag Tina to Jacob's house where upon laying eyes on Tina, he imprints on her. Tina has no idea what is going on and feels awkward when Bella and Jacob get into a fight. Bella then storms off and abandons Tina at Jacob's while she drives off in a rage. Jacob, deciding to keep Tina in the dark about the imprint, drives Tina home and apologises for not seeing her and wants to start again. Tina accepts.

Jacob and Tina then start seeing each other more often and really start to fall in love with each other. Bella notices this and starts to get really jealous of Tina as she still can't see Jacob. Meanwhile, Tina has another dream of 'the shadows' and gets even more concerned that she might be going mad and refuses to speak to anyone about it.

One day, Bella decides to follow Tina and Jacob to La Push where upon arrival confronts them on why she is being left out. Jacob and Bella get into another argument and Tina gets unnerved by how much Jacob appears to be shaking while Bella fails to notice. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry turn up and try to diffuse the tension by telling Bella that it's none of her business and to go home. Angry, Bella slaps Paul causing him to phase and try and attack Bella. Jacob then phases to fight Paul off, causing Tina to faint from fright.

Tina wakes up at Emily's house with Jacob, Paul and Sam still missing. The pack explains as best they can to her saying that it would be best coming from Jacob. Bella sits and sulks in the corner while they wait for the others to return. Jacob and the other two soon arrive and Jacob and the rest of the pack explain everything to Tina (making a point to ignore Bella) and Tina is shocked by the whole thing. She feels sick when its revealed that the mysterious killings have been made by vampires and Tina is even more startled to find out such things exist and voices these thoughts out loud, much to Bella's disgust and outrage. At the mention of the Cullens however, she falls silent while Tina can't understand how her sister could date a soulless monster.

Tina stills knows that there's some other things that the pack isn't telling her, but decides that they'll tell her in their own time and that she knows she's heard enough for one night. Jacob takes Tina and Bella home and Bella looks on with great jealousy as Jacob hugs Tina yet ignores her.

That night Tina wakes up to find Bella leaning over her. Startled and confused she demands to know what she's doing in her room before Bella puts her hand over Tina's mouth to stop any sound from coming out. Bella then puts on a overprotective sister facade and calmly explains to Tina that Charlie is not her father and that she is the daughter of a man their mother had an affair with years ago. Tina doesn't believe her at first, but Bella explains that she is tired of living a lie and that she feels Tina has a right to know the secret that Renee has kept for so long.

Bella then explains the events that happened and they all make sense. Tina starts crying and begs Bella not to tell Charlie and that it doesn't matter to her as Charlie was the one who raised her and that the biology of it doesn't matter to her.

Bella smiles and promises as long as Tina tries to persuade Jacob to talk to her. Tina reluctantly agrees.

Tina tries to fulfil her promise in getting Jacob to talk to Bella to no avail. Tina starts to get incredibly stressed out due to all the events that have happened and stops eating and sleeping. Jacob becomes concerned and suspicious about her erratic behaviour, but Tina insists that she's fine and lies by saying its Bella's screaming at night that keeps keeping her awake.

Angered by this, Jacob storms over to Bella's house and initially pleased to see him and thinking that Tina has got through to him, Bella hugs him. Still angry, Jacob pushes her away and demands that she snaps out of her Edward Cullen fantasy and that she should move on with her life. Bella takes it the wrong way and thinks that Jacob has feelings for her. Bella says that she still needs time, but soon moves in to kiss him. Shocked and disgusted, Jacob pushes her away and demands to know what game she's trying to play. Bella bursts into tears and says she's just going through a really hard break up and says that Jacob can't fight his feelings for her. Jacob explains that he did once have a crush on her but is way over it now and lets slip that he's in love with Tina and has realised that he has been his whole life. He then demands that Bella should stop being selfish and stressing Tina out. He then runs off leaving Bella stood there in shock before becoming extremely angry.

A few hours later, Tina gets a call off Bella who is crying her eyes out. Bella asks if Tina can meet her at the beach so she can talk to her about what happened. Tina agrees and slips away from the pack to meet Bella who's waiting for her at the top of the cliff.

Bella then fills Tina in about everything Jacob has said to her and Tina can't help but feel ecstatic when she hears that Jacob is actually in love with her. Bella notices this and her tone becomes incredibly resentful. She talks about how she hates having a half sister and because of Tina's real father leaving Renee that their mother has never been the same since. She then talks how she's been hearing Edward's voice and Tina, hurt by Bella's words but slightly understanding how Renee has never been the same, becomes concerned and then beings to panic when Bella talks about how she purposefully puts herself in danger.

Deeply alarmed, Tina shouts out that Bella is crazy and then they get into a huge argument. Bella says that she wants to hear his voice again and turns in preparation to jump off the cliff. Tina panics and tries to pull her sister away from the edge but Bella shouts that she is sick of Tina getting in the way and in a moment of madness, she pushes Tina off the cliff into the stormy waters below.

Tina struggles against the current and the waves before feeling herself being pulled to the surface as she loses conciseness.

She wakes up to Jared who asks her what she's doing lying around on the beach in a storm. Tina lies and says that she must have fallen asleep but is still shaken and scared by her sister's behaviour and what she did. Jared drives her home while Tina wonders who pulled her out of the water and just left her on the beach.

When Tina walks into the house she's shocked to find Charlie and Bella standing there. Bella is smirking and Charlie's face is a mixture of heartbreak and anger. Charlie says that Bella has told him everything that Tina is not his daughter and that Tina has known all her life but only stayed with Charlie because he had more money than her real father. Outraged at the lies, Tina insists that Bella only told her a few days ago and that she has no idea who her real father is and that it doesn't matter to her because Charlie is the only great father she's ever known.

Charlie refuses to listen and much to Bella's amusement, he throws her out screaming who'd want a daughter like her. Heartbroken, Tina runs into the woods where she hopes to live as an outcast but soon begins to lose the will to live as she begins to ponder all the things that have happened lately and blames Bella for the whole thing.

She suddenly hears noises that sound like footsteps behind her so she panics and starts running away. She senses that she is being followed and is about to look back when she runs into a low branch and knocks herself out.

Tina then wakes up in a comfortable bed and gets scared when she has no idea where she is. She creeps out of bed and opens the door to see four men all sitting around a table whispering to each other. She then grabs one of the pillows on the bed and charges out of the room, hitting the men with her pillow as she runs past them to the front door.

One of the men grabs her and tells her to calm down and that they'll explain everything. She recognises the voices and turns around to see that it's Dominic. Tina demands to know what's going on and the men launch into their tale.

They begin with the death of their mother and how their father had raised them since they were young. They explain how their father had met a white woman on the beach and how they were attracted to each other. Their father wanted to take things slow for he had four young boys, but the woman just didn't care and that she was blinded by her love for him. Although, he finally gave in and had sex with her one night after she had begged him. But then their father whose name they revealed to be Raul found out that the woman Renee was married and had a daughter. Renee said that nothing mattered to her anymore apart from him and that she was willing to leave her family forever to be with him. Raul refused to let her do such a thing and broke it off with her. Renee tried her best to get him back but refused to leave the security of her family until she was sure she had him back. One of the brother's comments on how much of a selfish coward she was. However, Renee found out about Raul's ability to shape shift into a wolf but insisted that it didn't matter. But it was too late. Raul had imprinted on a photographer who had moved into the area and had fallen head over heels in love with her. Renee was devastated and became enraged when she found out about how they married in secret. Renee then followed the girl, Evie, into her small studio and marched up to her office at the top of some stairs. Evie had no idea who Renee was and they both revealed that they were pregnant with our father's children. They rowed and finally Renee pushed Evie down the metal stairs. She broke her neck and died and the baby was miscarried afterwards. The brothers then reveal what a lovely step mother she was to them and how much they missed her. They then explain how Raul went mad with grief and refused to enter the house they all shared together for her scent still lingered. He slapped the people who were late for her funeral before running out crying himself. Her death was said to be an accident for no one has seen Renee enter or leave the building. Raul became catatonic and for one minute he seemed to be sane as he asked the brothers to look after the baby Renee would have and that if Renee wondered near their lands again, she can be killed. He then vanished without a trace.

The brothers have mixed views about what happened to him. One says his dead, another one says he's given himself completely over to the wolf and the other two still think he's out there somewhere as a shell of his former self.

They then name themselves as her older brothers; Diego, Alex, Luke and Dominic. They then explain how their father was the chief of their tribe and that Diego is now leader in his place.

Tina is overwhelmed at this information and asks how they came to be wolves like the Quileute's. The brother's hiss at the mention of the tribe name and then launch into another tale.

They explain how their tribe, the Kinbati people, were peaceful fishers in the Olympic North West and were always a small tribe, but with quite a lot of land. They had lived in peace with the Quileutes for many centuries. However the chief of the Quileutes, Taha Aki, wanted their land. They were chased away from it by animals and nature that seems to want them out. They took it as a bad omen and left without realising that the other tribe could leave their bodies and enter the spirit world and manipulate the land. They discovered their secret though and it took many generations to get it right and then copied the other tribe when they could share bodies with wolves so they could now defend themselves from vampires too. They have no decided to move back near their old land and fight the Quileutes for it. Because a vampire keeps coming back into the area more boys are phasing so they say they're nearly ready to take them on.

Tina is shocked and asks why Dominic didn't tell her this when they first met. Dominic looks at her confused and Tina tried to remind him of when he walked past her house and spoke to her. Dominic just smiles and says cryptically that things don't always happen to him in the right order. Tina asks what he means and Dominic explains that he has the power to travel in time. Diego then explains that the Kinbati tribe also has another advantage in that they already had powers of their own as well as a talent for learning skills of other people. He explains that no one knows when it started, but every child in the tribe gains some sort of power. Dominic can travel through time, Diego can control fire, Luke can teleport and Alex can talk to birds. They then explain that after watching Tina all her life they conclude that she can control wind and air, but then when Tina explains about her red eyes she saw the brothers' just laugh at how scared she sounds. They tell her it's just what happens when they get angry and it's just there to scare people off who anger or scare them. Tina then explains her shadow dreams although this time they don't laugh and only look at each other.

They then slowly explain about how their father could communicate with the land of the spirits and the dead and that Tina seems to have inherited and echo of this sort of power.

Tina then asks why Raul couldn't just use this power to keep in contact with Evie, but Alex explains that it's not all the simple. Talking to spirits of an object is easy as then can go from one world to another and are not technically human, but to talk to a dead human is harder and can drain the soul of a living creature if attempted as the dead can't cling to solid things, they have to cling to the soul of the speaker and rip a tiny piece off it when they leave. This can be dangerous as the living and the dead don't belong together and that Tina must learn to block this in her sleep. They then sadly explain that every power has its disadvantages, some more than others and that some powers some people get are more curses than anything helpful, but that anything really dangerous is a rare occurrence. Then the tell the story of a man one hundred years ago who could control the human mind, but because the brain is so complex it stole a lot of his energy and because free will can never be contained, the minds rebelled and his efforts eventually killed him.

The brothers then say that its best that Tina stays with them from now on and to ensure that she does they explain about how Jacob has kept the truth about his imprint on her a secret and that their version of it is not as strong as the Kinbati so Jacob will eventually get over her. Heartbroken and angry, Tina agrees to stay and help them reclaim their land.

Tina then drops out of school and Luke tutors her at home while they all help her learn how to control her powers as well. She surprisingly catches on quickly and her powers become second nature to her and she can create small and powerful tornadoes on command and create powerful gusts of wind stronger than the strongest hurricane.

However she still feels guilty about leaving Jacob behind and not putting up a better fight with Charlie so he that he doesn't have to sit there and think she's a really horrible person. But despite this, she grows close to her brothers and meets Alex's imprint Eleanor or Ellie as she liked to be called; a feisty passionate woman who Tina comes to really admire and grow close to.

As time goes on she misses Jacob more and more and one day while shopping with Ellie, they run into each other. Bella had told him her version of the story but Jacob explains he refused to believe it. Touched by this and forgetting everything her brothers had said she explains her version of events although she leaves out the part about how her brothers are powerful shape shifters and are planning to take their land back. They depart as Ellie comes back from a nearby store.

However a bird who was sent to watch over her by Alex recalls all the events to him and her brothers wait for her at home. When she returns the reveal to her they know who she ran into but to her shock they announce they this is great news for them. They then ask her to use Jacob's imprint on her and their little knowledge of their motives to spy on them. Tina initially refuses but after much persuasion from Diego she agrees.

Jacob and Tina then continue to meet up and all seems normal in the Quileute tribe. She reports back as much information as she can. Jacob then tells her about how Bella ran off to Italy to get Edward and now the Cullens have moved back into Forks and how Bella plans to become one of them. Tina is shocked and rants about how reckless her sister is for wanting to become a bloodsucking demon. He also tells her about how an army of newborn vampires is after Bella and that he wants Tina to be careful and just call his name if she feels she is in danger. Jacob then invites Tina to a pack bonfire and explains about how they'll hear all the tribe legends and her brothers insist that she goes and see if the tribe mentions the Kinbati tribe who they were friends with so long ago.

Tina then heads to the bonfire with Jacob and starts to get really hurt and angry when they fail to mention the Kinbati tribe, but is soon shocked by the fact that it was Taha Aki that attacked their people but an imposter who hungered for power and land. Realising this fatal misunderstanding Tina gets up in the middle of the story and runs off and deliver the news. Jacob runs after her thinking something is wrong and soon catches up to her. Not understanding Tina's behaviour he finally reveals that he's always been in love with her and that he's imprinted on her and that the only reason he didn't tell her was because he didn't want her to feel like she had to be with him and that he was sorry for keeping her in the dark before he kisses her. Distracted, Tina admits her feelings for him too and they kiss again. With her thoughts consumed by Jacob and the fact that he does truly love her, she forgets to tell her brothers about the misunderstanding when she goes home.

While on a date in Forks, Tina and Jacob run into Bella and Edward and tensions run high. Bella and Tina get into another fight with Bella insisting that Tina is no good for Jacob and the sudden realisation hits her that she isn't. Tina thinks of all her double crossing actions and that she had been betraying Jacob's trust ever since they started hanging out again. Little does she know that Edward can read minds who is quick to fill Bella in about her sister's actions later. Bella then wastes no time in filling Jacob in who is heartbroken.

When he meets Tina the next day he tells her that he's been told everything and when Tina demands who, he doesn't say anything. Tina tries to explain and tell him about what her brothers told her but he refuses to hear her excuses. Jacob then calls Tina a selfish bitch and that she's just like her sister before leaving Tina stood alone and crushed at what she's done and realises that Jacob was right and that she was just as selfish as her sister and that they weren't so different after all those years that Tina tried to deny it.

Jacob then fills the pack in about how they will soon be under attack from another tribe that can transform into wolves and that Tina has been working undercover for them the whole time. Sam comforts him by saying that the spirits must have made a mistake when choosing her as an imprint for the rightful alpha and that when the whole thing is over, they'll find away to break the imprint. Despite his heartbreak though, Jacob can't bring himself to truly hate Tina and he despises himself for it and blames her for his confusion.

Tina returns home after the row to find her brothers are planning to attack the Quileutes as soon as they have finished off the army of newborn vampires the next day. Panicking she then remembers the story of Utlapa and tries to tell them that it's all a misunderstanding, but they don't listen. They believe that in spending too much time with Jacob that the imprint has clouded her judgement so they lock her in her room and say they'll let her out when the figure out how to break it.

The brothers then set out with the other wolves of their tribe the next day to wait and get revenge of the Quileutes.

Distressed, Tina tries desperately to pick the lock on the door to no avail. She feels that it was all her fault and wishes that she was dead for all the things she's done. This thought gives her an idea and despite no practice allows herself to slip into the land of the spirits and the dead. As she does not belong in that world she instantly feels ill weak as she begs passing ghosts and spirits to help her find some way to stop the war and put things right. No one listens to her at first with one ghost commenting on what a stupid deluded living child she is and that the dead have no qualm in interfering with the living that they pity for their pain and worthless dramas they insist on causing.

Tina grows weaker and weaker as she spends longer in the land of the spirits and the dead and starts to feel her soul sleeping away which one spirit of water claims is a fate worse than death. Tina responds by saying she deserves it after all the hurt she has caused and that no one will miss her or care.

Then suddenly, the ghost of Evie appears and to Tina's shock Evie does not resent her for what Renee did and Evie talks about her life and how she gets to spend eternity with the baby she lost the day Renee pushed her down the stairs, although she does miss her husband and step sons. Tina then realises that her father isn't dead and because he has the same power as her she begs the ghosts to carry a message to him about everything that's happened. Some agree straight away but others are more reluctant.

Tina can still feel herself fading away and her soul being ripped apart, but ignores the pain and stays. Evie asks why she is staying when she knows her soul will be ripped apart and she will completely cease to exist. Tina replies that she deserves it and if having her soul ripped apart saves the people she loves then it's worth it. Evie then says it's not their mistakes that matter in life, it's how they go about putting them right that matters and shows us who we are. Evie then begs Tina to return before a spirit of trees pushes her out the spirit world making a comment in some unknown language.

Tina then wakes up back in her bedroom and then remembers that she can smash her window with a powerful gust of air. She does this and jumps out of her window and in her hurry she ends up flying. She's astounded but doesn't question it and continues to fly to the meadow where the two tribes are about to go head to head.

She flies into the middle of the battlefield just in time, halting the battle that's about to occur. She makes her brothers listen to the misunderstanding and the two packs talk things out and eventually forgive each other becoming allies again. Bella then insists that they'll all being stupid and to not give Tina what she wants but Esme shouts at her and Bella immediately shuts up. Tina and her brothers look to the trees and see the figure of a large wolf stood watching them before it turns around and leaves.

Tina and Jacob then talk things out and start a relationship again with Tina's brothers accepting that Jacob's imprint is just as strong as their version and that he'll always look after their little sister. Tina sorts things out with Charlie as well and as a result of the truth, he stops talking to Bella.

During one night, Tina sees her real dad appear before her in her room and say that he got her little message. Tina asks why he didn't show himself and he explains it was because she was handling things just fine on her own. When she asks questions about his whereabouts and what exactly is going on, he doesn't reply and simply fades away.

* * *

**There you have it. There was going to be a sequel but I hadn't quite figured out a storyline for it. Sorry if there's any random mistakes but this took all afternoon to write and now my back's killing me. **

**Thank you to those who have been with me since the beginning and if anyone wants to do re-makes of my stories or do your own sequels to this one, you have my permission. I'll always visit this site to check reviews so even if it's a year later still write one because I will read it. I will also not take any of my stories down so they'll always be there for your enjoyment. **

**Don't forget to like my facebook because a few people have said they find it amusing and you can keep track on what I'm up to next because I'm hoping to publish some of my own original work one day. **

**Remember, it's not goodbye; just until we meet again :)**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
